Play me a Melody
by creationschimera
Summary: Everything is subject to change even life. What would happen if Naruto found joy in Music and decided to recreate a legendary Taijustu style. The result will shake the world Good Kyuubi, later on OP Rookies, Elements of various games and animes ENJOY!
1. The opening act

**Hello Loyal readers and fellow writers, It is I CreationsChimera here to welcome to my new story Play Me a Melody. In this story naruto will be on a musical jouney filled with awesome music and being a general badass all around.**

**Now I have figured out that i am very good at OPing characters but I am very bad about making it a slow process so it's believable as such this story will take longer to get chapters out for as i attempt to make this story both pleasant to read and realistic... to a point**

**Naruto will be loyal to Konoha and ONLY Konoha (i don't really like stories that change this fact but i don't let that stop me from reading a good story)**

**Naruto will still be OP but it won't be to a high degree until he returns from his training trip and by that i mean he will be able to put up a good fight against someone like Deidara or Kisame**

**Pairing will be Naru/Hina which will come later like around the chuunin exam maybe later than that.  
**

**This story will be told as arcs so each chapter will be one arc I will try to make a chapter for most of if not all arcs in the story so expect extremely long chapters but possibly long times in between each update.**

**I will also be writing a different story beside this one called "The Ultimate Bishokuya" but they will be written in different forms so I need you all to decide which you like better. **

**So I will put a poll up for this please go vote!**

**Also I am looking for a beta if anyone has a Good Suggestion as to who please let me know (I'd prefer one who focuses mainly on naruto and naruto crossover fics)**

**Thanks Now lets get to it shall we?**

**Creationschimera owns NOTHING from naruto or anything associated with it Nor do I own one piece, Toriko, or ANYTHING!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW it would help so much_**

* * *

Hello- Normal speech

_Hello-thought speech_,_ flashbacks, songs  
_

**Hello- Demon or bijuu speech**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-Intoduction arc-**

**-Episode 1 Enter Naruto Uzumaki!-**

A landmass that covers a mammoth amount of area.

A land that has seen both wonder and horror

A land filled with life

A land filled with death

A land where the most common profession is to be... a ninja?

THIS is the Elemental Nation, a place where ninja rule with their power they call chakra

Chakra is the manifestation of both physical and spiritual energies coming together to form an energy that these ninja can control to do extraordinary feats like walking on walls, manipulating the elements, and even containing massive beasts inside of someone's body

Our story begins in the village of Konohagakure or The village hidden in the leaves. This is a quiet peaceful place where many enjoy their happy everyday lives, but things were not always like this.

Twelve years ago a massive Nine-tailed fox appeared out of nowhere and attacked the village. It destroyed building, burned the forest, and killed hundreds. It truly seemed as if all was lost when the beast opened it's mouth and began to charge a massive ball of chakra.

Just as it was firing the doomsday attack the villages leader or as they are also called Hokage more accurately the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, appeared and in a flash the fox's attack had vanished but was soon seen again as it appeared many miles away from the village obliterating a mountain.

The Hokage saw this and in another flash both he and the fox had also vanished. It would later be found that the Hokage had given his life to seal the beast inside of a newborn child.

After this event the Third Hokage, Hurizen Sarutobi, took the mantle of hokage back after his successors death

The Third was forced to reveal the infants status as Jinchuuriki in order to sate the growing paranoia from the villagers. Almost immediately after the words left his mouth there were hundreds of shout calling for the infants death.

The third seeing this was greatly angered and in his rage shout that should anyone even speak of the infants status they would be executed on the spot. He later made this law but that didn't stop them from shunning the infant like the plague as he grew.

When the child had turned six years old he found that he could enter the academy to learn to become a ninja. While the most agreed on age for admission is Eight years old. There is no rule that states you can't enter earlier. Sadly due to much prejudice and just being unprepared the child barley pass his first three mandatory years and has failed his graduation year twice.

Our story pick up her exactly one month before the childs third attempt to graduate now you must be thinking he is studying very hard right well...

"NARUTO" Came and extremely annoyed and aggravated voice

*sigh* Never mind...

* * *

**-Third person POV-**

"Oh give up already you're just upset you don't have the guts to do what I did" Came the overzealous voice of one Naruto Uzumaki as he ran from two chunin who were attempting to catch him for his latest prank, Which included painting the Hokage Monument to make each Hokage have a ridiculously embarrassing face.

Naruto allowed the chase to go one for a few more minutes before he ducked into an alley just as the chunin were coming around the corner. They ran past his hiding spot screaming his name and a number of profanities.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and then laughed saying "Haha that was to easy."

"OH YA NARUTO!" Said the very angry voice of Iruka Umino scaring the crap out of naruto as he jumped screaming and then promptly fell on his but.

Naruto looked at Iruka and asked "Where did you come from Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"No what are you doing here" came Iruka responce "you are suppose to be in class"

Naruto looked at iruka and said "No thanks" he then pulled out a couple of small balls and threw them to the ground creating a smokescreen as he ran away

Naruto hid under a cart he had ran until he thought he was safe and ended up hiding in the merchants quarters of Konoha.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he found he was safe for now, Naruto slumped against the cart he was hiding under catching his breath when he heard

"Are you ok young one?" asked a concerned voice from behind naruto

Naruto turned to see who was talking to him and he saw an old man maybe in his mid sixties wearing what he thought was a monk's robe he had long pure white hair reaching the bottom of his neck but none of it covered any of his face. He had a small beard and mustache combo.

"Hello mister, yes I'm fine thank you." said naruto trying to be polite

"Good, Now can I ask why you are hiding under my cart?" he asked curious. Naruto then began to explain why he was there and even pointed to the mountain to show him.

The old man's eyes widened at the sight before he laughed heartily. When he calmed down he looked at naruto who was just finishing laughing himself and said "My boy, Thank you for that I haven't laughed that hard in many years, But I have to ask why you did it?"

Naruto stared at him with his eyes squinted for a moment before proclaiming "Because I am going to be greater than any of them. Me! Naruto a ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me Believe it!"

The old man smiled at naruto's enthusiasm and said "My you have quite the boisterous personality don't you."

Naruto looked at the man confused because he didn't know what boisterous meant but then just smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto then asked "Oh jiji, what do you sell anyway?" getting curious

"Oh that's easy I sell musical instruments." said the old man. he quickly followed by saying "Do you want to see some of them?"

"Sure!" exclaimed naruto excited by the prospect

"Ok then let's go into my caravan to see the more special stuff" The old man said smiling as he led naruto inside

When they got inside naruto looked around in awe at the various instruments and how cool most of them were. Which he was sure to tell the old man.

The old man said "Would you like to hear something?"

"What do you mean?" asked naruto

"Do you think I would sell these instruments without knowing how to play them?" he asked smiling

Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed as the old man got behind a piano that was made of a very dark wood and was very well maintained if the shine it gave of was any indication.

He began to play a sad song but at the same time it seemed to lift all the worries and sadness from naruto's shoulders it continued like this for a few minutes before he stopped and turned to naruto

He asked "now we just need a song to complete this do you have any songs or ideas in mind?"

Naruto was a little surprised by his question but said "I don't know but I can try to come up with something."

The old man smiled and said "very good just sing something you think describes yourself" he then began to play again but after a few seconds he made a clone who went to the nearest drum set

* * *

**(Something more by Secondhand Serenade.)(This is the only song that will not have anything describing what's going on around naruto.)**

Naruto began to listen to the music to get a feel for it before he closed his eyes and started

_I lie awake again, my bodies feeling paralyzed_

_I can't remember when I didn't live through this disguise_

_The words you said to me they couldn't set me free_

_I'm stuck here in this life I didn't ask for..._

_There must be something more, Do we know what we're fighting for?_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_All these masks we wore, We never knew what we had in store_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_The storm is rolling in, The thunders loud it hurts my ears_

_I'm paying for my sins, and it's gonna rain for years and years_

_I fooled everyone and now what will I become_

_I have to start this over, I have to start this over_

_There must be something more, Do we know what we're fighting for?_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_All these masks we wore, We never knew what we had in store_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_I fooled everyone and now what will I become_

_I have to start this over, I have to start this over_

_There must be something more, Do we know what we're fighting for?_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_All these masks we wore, We never knew what we had in store_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_There must be something more, Do we know what we're fighting for?_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_Breath in _

_Breath out_

_There must be something more_

**(End Song)**

* * *

As the song ended naruto opened his eyes to see that the old man had small tears in his eyes then he heard clapping and turned around to see the other merchants had come when they heard him singing and were now cheering for him

Naruto didn't know how to handle this so he just bowed and said thank you and as fast as they appeared they left to go back to their daily lifes

The old man got up from his seat at the piano and then knelt in front of naruto to look him in the eyes and asked "Naruto is that how you truly feel?"

Naruto looked at him with sad eyes and said "yes that is how I feel" naruto gained a apathetic look and said "Everyone in the village seem to hate me for something but I don't know what so I started to act like an idiot but after awhile it became a habit so eventually I forgot what I use to act like."

The old man couldn't help but feel sad for naruto and wanted to say something but allowed naruto to continue "When I was about to enter the academy I had to go and buy some kunai and shuriken but no one would sell me any so I had to search through their trash for what I needed and when I found some I was ecstatic even if they were old and rusted. I was so happy I decided to go to the park and try and have fun but when I got there all the parents immediately called their kids to leave and the only people left were me and a father and his son. The boy asked why they had to leave and the father said it's because I was evil and would hurt him. They both just stared at me with hateful glares and I just wanted them to stop so the second they turned their backs I pulled out a kunai and started to run at them but before I got half way I fell. Both of them turned around and started to laugh at my misfortune but when I looked at them I saw those hate filled eyes weren't there and it was then I decided that I would make people laugh if just to stop those eyes and I just went with it and grew up playing pranks just too stop those glares"

The old man stayed silent processing everything naruto had just told him finally naruto asked head bowed and crying "am I some sort of monster that everyone feels they have to hate" with that naruto sat on the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs curled into a ball

The old man didn't know what to say so all he did was sit next to naruto before hugging him until he had finished crying. He saw that naruto had fallen asleep.

When naruto woke up he sat up and rubbed his eyes for a second before realizing that he wasn't in his room in his apartment but on a couch somewhere. He took a moment to collect himself and figure out what happened.

When he remembered he felt like slapping himself in the head. He ran form Iruka-sensei, hid in a jiji's merchant cart, sang as the jiji played instruments, and told him about how he felt, cried for an hour and promptly fallen asleep. This was so embarrassing and he would never live it down.

"Ah good you're awake" Naruto turned to see the old man who invited him in yesterday walk in with a tray of food. He then put it down and asked "Now are you feeling better Naruto?"

"Hai" was all naruto said still embarrassed

"Good" came the man's reply. After a minute of silence he decided to continue the conversation "You have a very good singing voice"

Naruto blushed but said "thank you"

He continued "You know I'd be surprised a boy with a voice like yours doesn't have a girlfriend"

Naruto blushed heavily but remained silent

The old man looked at naruto and smirked but kept going "Ah I see you like someone don't you?"

Naruto simply nodded

The old man said "Well that's great but far be it from me to pry any further into your personal life"

Naruto said "Thank you"

"For what?" asked the old man

Naruto smiled slightly and said "For caring"

This broke the old man's heart to hear someone as young as naruto to say that but it also made him happy that he could give this child some happiness

Naruto then remembered something "Oh jiji"

"Yes naruto?" Asked the old musican

"What was that justu you used yesterday?" Naruto asked very curious

"What do you mean?" The jiji asked in return

"The clone one, I mean I am pretty sure that clones aren't suppose to be solid" asked naruto

"Oh that one, That my boy was the **Shadow clone Justu** it creates a solid clone but it's main purpose is for infiltration or to spy on people because whatever the clone learns the creator gains when it dispels" He explained only to get a blank look on naruto's face so he continued "let me explain it another way. Say you have the clone read a book when the clone goes poof then you will know everything the clone learned from the book" This time a look of understanding appeared on naruto's face along with stars in his eyes

"That is so cool! Can you teach me that justu? I mean if I learn it I can finally graduate, I haven't been able to before because of the stupid regular **Bushin no Justu** Wait if you're a merchant how do you know justu?" stated naruto excited at first then confused towards the end

"Starting with your last question first I am actually a retired shinobi and for you to learn this technique you need a massive amount of chakra to use it effectively so first I have to see if you have a large enough reserve." The old man explained

"Ok so how do we do that?" asked naruto excitedly

"Well I was actually a pretty good sensor when I was younger so I should still be able to get at least a decent reading on your chakra level. So all you have to do is focus your chakra and then I will read it and give you an answer" He responded

"OK!" Said naruto as he formed the ram seal, closed his eyes, and began to focus, even though it looked more like he was constipated.

The old musician began to focus as well though he at least looked normal while doing it but what he saw shocked him. Naruto's chakra levels were off the charts by anyone's standards heck he could literally see the chakra flowing off of naruto without trying to sense anything

He stopped naruto and said "My boy you have more chakra in you then I have ever seen in anyone and if what I just saw was any indication then it's no wonder you can't do the regular **Bushin no justu** it requires so little chakra to perform but you have so much it would be impossible to get that small amount."

Naruto stared at him in wonder. He had finally found out why he couldn't do a freaking clone was because he had too much chakra. Naruto then asked "So does that mean?"

"Yes naruto I will teach you the justu sadly I won't be able to do it in person" he replied solemnly

Naruto asked "why not?"

The old musician replied "Because the caravan I travel with is leaving tomorrow so I must go with it."

Naruto looked down sad now that he had finally found someone other than the hokage, Ichirakus, and Iruka-sensei that was nice to him and now they had to leave.

"Now what's with that sad look naruto?" asked the old musician

"You have to leave that means I won't see you again" said naruto in a depressed tone

The old man looked at naruto and said "Who said I would be gone forever?"

Naruto instantly shot up and stared at him as he continued "This caravan comes through every year so I'll be sure to see you again"

Naruto was now happy cause even though it wouldn't be on a regular basis he would be able to see this man again then he realized something "Wait this entire time I've been here I never bothered to ask your name."

The old man blinked and realized he was right before he smiled and said "Well what do you know you are right that simply won't do"

He then began to walk towards his shop area with naruto walking beside him when they got there he said "Now before I tell you my name I want to give you something"

Naruto blinked and asked "Why do you want to do that?"

He smirked and said "Think of it as a Goodbye present and I won't take no for an answer."

Naruto frowned and said "Well since you already said you would be back next year let's make it a see you later present" he finished with a grin

The old musician chuckled and said "A much better idea, anyway I want you to take any one of these instruments"

Naruto stared at him in shock and asked "Is that really ok?"

The old musician smiled and said "I am very sure naruto in fact any of these could actually help you with your ninja career"

Naruto was curious now and asked "how could an instrument help me in be a ninja?"

"Easy each of these instruments is custom made with several different seal to make them much more efficient and durable they only show up when you charge chakra into them, now choose which one you want" he finished while gesturing to his merchandise.

Naruto nodded and began to browse looking for something that called to him he passed several impressive instruments which included guitars, drums, even things like tubas. However naruto came to a stop when he saw something it felt like it was made for him

He reached out and grabbed a longer than average flute it was made of glass and decorated by a burnt orange stain glass fox running across its length.

Naruto was so entranced by its beauty that he didn't even notice the old musician come up behind him before he spoke "Ah it seems you have an eye for the special this flute is truly one of my greatest works"

Naruto's eyes never left the flute when he asked "Is it really ok?"

The musician rolled his eyes and said "Yes naruto it is ok just as long as you promise me that by the time I come back you have learned how to play it"

Naruto looked at him with a wide grin and said "I promise, so what's its name?"

The old musician suggested "I think it's appropriate that you name it"

Naruto nodded and thought for a moment before saying "**Tengoku no Kistune**"

The old musician contemplated "Heaven's fox? I think it's a fine name and very fitting" he then tapped naruto on the shoulder and said "Now let's get you some instructions to help you get started"

Naruto smiled at the old musician happy as they got the supplies while they were doing this though naruto asked "can you tell me what the seals on Heaven's fox do?"

The old musician smirked and said "Nope, think of this as incentive to study some fuinjustu"

Naruto pouted but perked up fast enough when he got the supplies: things like how to play books, more complex song sheets, and even blank music sheets for when he made his own music. The old Musician placed them all in a large box but unknown to naruto he placed something else in there as a bonus.

After hanging out a few more hours and getting a few tips on how to play naruto had to leave but as he was leaving the old musician said "Now time to tell you my name naruto"

Naruto looked at him happy to finally know the name of the man who was helping him

"My name is Demyx now go and become great" Finished Demyx with a proud smile as he knew naruto would

Naruto only increased his opinion of this when as he ran off he shouted "Don't worry I will I'll become the strongest ninja using music believe it!"

* * *

**-Half an hour later-**

Being as it was Saturday and naruto didn't have academy today he immediately went to the nearest training ground to begin training to be the best.

"Ok! So the first thing I'll do is learn the **Shadow clone justu** since I still need a clone justu to pass the graduation test."

And train he did it took about two or three hours but naruto did succeed in mastering the **Shadow clone justu**. He really wanted to spam the justu right now and make as many clones as he could but remembered what Demyx had warned him that too many clone at once could give him a major headache if not knock him out cold.

So Naruto took a minute to rest before he got up and made twenty clones five at a time and using the training schedule he and Demyx separated them. Ten went to the library to read up on fuinjustu and other topic while under the **Henge justu** to disguise themselves since the librarian wouldn't let him in. The next nine would work on chakra control by using the instructions for tree walking or climbing. The last clone would begin to practice using **Tengoku no Kitsune** by going over the basics. Finally the real naruto would be working out constantly: things like pushups, sit ups, running, and lifting.

* * *

**-A month later-**

Naruto was currently walking through the village on his way to the academy to take the graduations exam for the third time.

Over the last month naruto had made leaps and bounds training. Over all he could pass as a high genin to low chunin as of right now which was a major improvement. However yesterday during his training his beloved jumpsuit met a unfortunate demise courteously of an over excited clone charging to much chakra way to close to the original naruto and exploding, though that was a fun idea that naruto added to his justu vault

After this incident naruto was forced to use the **Henge Justu** to disguise himself and enter the nearest shinobi shop. After searching for an hour naruto had found a new look. He had chosen black combat boots, bleached white pants, the same colored white shirt but it had a black tribal design of kyuubi who appeared to be standing or rising out of the flames that lined the bottom of his shirt.

Next he had another bleached white article of clothing only it was a trench coat that was completely void of any detail and to top it off Naruto found something that terrified the shop owner. Even though the owner didn't know who he was because of his disguise the image of horror was complete when naruto put on a leather black fox mask that had white lines enhancing its features but it only covered the upper half of his face. **(Go to Google and type in **_**Demon Fox leather mask**_** then replace the red with white seriously it should be like the first thing you see)**

All together naruto was happy with his new outfit as it made him feel like more of a badass. That and he had a surprisingly civil conversation with the reason he was hated.

* * *

**-Flashback 2 Weeks-**

Naruto was busy training well maybe not training per say but Demyx had suggested that naruto meditate in order to help himself focus because as Demyx had said "A scatter brained ninja is a dead ninja"

However naruto's reminiscing was cut short as he felt something tug on his mind as if asking him to answer it

Now while naruto had gained a fair amount of knowledge he was still him and didn't bother to think about his actions as he decided to answer the unknown call and promptly fall unconscious.

* * *

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head unsure of what had just happened but he could see that he wasn't in the training ground in fact he doubted he was in Konoha anymore.

Naruto stood up to see that he was in some form of over sized sewer as naruto took in his surroundings he heard something

"**Come to me"** a giant disembodied voice called. Now naruto did know that it was probably a very bad idea to follow a voice that sounded like it came from a behemoth sized person or creature but he needed answers and the voice was the only thing around at the moment so….

Naruto walked for what seemed like hours but was really a few minutes until he came to a immensely large room with what looked like a giant gate

"**So you have come"** came the voice naruto heard earlier he looked around but was unable to find the source until the voice made its self known again **"Here's an idea look up"**

Naruto did as told and looked up to see behind the gate was a massive fox who was leaning his head on one of his paw while staring at naruto with his nine tails shifting lazily around.

"**Hello kit as you probably know I am Kyuubi"** Said Kyuubi in a voice that sounded very bored and somewhat annoyed but mostly bored.

"Kyuu-Kyuubi!" stutter shouted naruto as he stared at the massive fox with a What the fuck look on his face.

"**Ya, Ya I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kistune**. **One swing of my great tails can crush mountains and create tsunamis"** Kyuubi replied in a detached and slightly sarcastic voice all the while cleaning his claws never bothering to even look at naruto.

Naruto who had regained some composer simply stared at the kitsune with a confused look now and finally asked "What's eating you?"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and looked at naruto then he said "**Really that's the first thing you want to know.**" It was a statement rather than an inquiry

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Well it's a good enough place to start." He said having completely regained his composure.

Kyuubi blinked having not expected this and asked "**Are you serious?"** he just couldn't fully comprehend what was going on.

Naruto continued "Oh don't get me wrong of course I have other questions I want answered but that doesn't mean that I should go shouting them off all at once."

"**You are interesting kit"** Kyuubi said after a few minutes of silence

"I'm glad you think so now back to my question. What is eating you?" asked naruto trying to get back on topic.

Kyuubi sighed before using his arms as a pillow and laying his head on them and said in a slightly whiney voice **"I'm bored"** he said this extending the word bored as if to stress the meaning.

"bored…." Was all naruto said as a sweet drop fell from his head

"**Yup" **was all Kyuubi said

Naruto then asked "why are you bored?"

Kyuubi gave naruto a Are you S***ing me look and said "**Seriously you try being trapped in a cage for over a hundred years with nothing to do but sleep and then tell me how you feel."**

"Ya I guess that would get old quick" said naruto as he rubbed his head then he realized something "Wait over a hundred years how you just attacked the village like almost twelve years ago?"

Kyuubi looked at him and gave a small grow as he said **"To answer your question first I have to tell you where we are"** Naruto nodded his compliance **"Well to start we are in your mind and we are here because your Yodaime Hokage sealed me into you during that _attack_ those few years ago**

"Well fuck my life" mumbled naruto as he held his head to try and stem the growing headache.

**"You said it not me"** replied Kyuubi in a nonchalant voice "**but I digress back on topic before I was sealed in you I was sealed in your mother"**

At the mention of the word mother naruto shot up and screamed "My mother!"

Kyuubi sighed as he had expected this **"yes you're mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was my previous jinchuuriki back to the story during your birth a masked man, who from what I could tell was an Uchiha due to the fact he had a sharingan, ripped me from her seal and hypnotized me forcing me to attack your village and in the process kill your parents as they jumped in front of my claw impaling them but stopping me from killing you**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and said "that explains a lot and thank you for telling me my mother's name I really appreciate it"

Kyuubi gave a small nod and smile then told naruto **"You're welcome kit now on too more pressing matters what are you going to do now?"**

"Well I plan on becoming the best Ninja in the world and making my parents proud" replied Naruto fully convinced that he would

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and asked **"While that's all well and good what do you mean parents I never mentioned who your father was?**

Naruto gave Kyuubi a grin and said "You didn't need to you dropped enough hints that I could piece it together. I mean based on what I know about him he would never sacrifice someone's child if he couldn't sacrifice his own."

"**You're a lot more perceptive than you let on."** Finished Kyuubi with his own grin

Naruto smirked and said "Thanks, now my next question what's your name?"

Kyuubi tensed a little and lowered his head to look at naruto in the eyes and ask "**What do you mean?"**

Naruto gave a sad smile "I have heard many stories of the bijuu and in each of them you are seen as monsters but if you reverse the situation how many times have you had to fight just to remain free, how many times have you been forced to kill to protect yourself, how many times have you had to deal with being called monster, beast, even demon."

Naruto walked up to kyuubi and put a hand on his big black nose and asked "How many times Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi gained a distant look as he remembered all the times since he was born or created depending on your view that he was forced to run or to attack but the one that stood out the most happened when he was only a kid and it was actually the one of the only ones that didn't involve death

* * *

**(Kyuubi's Flashback)**

"**Otou-san what are we doing here?"** asked a very young Kyuubi as he walked with his father the sage of six paths. Kyuubi looked as he always did only he was much smaller only just shorter than the sage himself.

The sage gave his child a small smile and said "We are here to get some food for our family my child"

**"Why my siblings and I don't need it?"** said a confused Kyuubi although he was also excited as this was the first time he would see a human village.

The sage laughed and said "Just because you don't need it doesn't mean you don't have to have it"

Kyuubi remained confused at his father's words but smiled at his laughter. He even joined in by laughing right with him.

Over the next few hours they both entered the villages market gaining many looks. Kyuubi noticed that the people looked at his father with awe and respect but when he saw how they looked at him he felt... scared they glared at him like they wanted him to die but what had he done and even though they didn't know it he could hear when they whispered monster, beast, demon. All he knew is that he didn't like it so he did the first thing that came to mind and hid behind his father for the rest of the day not looking if he could help it.

They went about their business for a few more hours and kyuubi tried to stay hidden but when the children of the village wanted to see him thinking he was cool but their parents shut this idea down saying that he was dangerous and would hurt them. Kyuubi was appalled at this thought he loved children heck he helped take care of the sages newborn children.

When they were a good distance away from the village Kyuubi stopped and stared at the ground with a glum look.

The sage turned to see his son's glum expression, He was well aware of what the villagers had said and done but violence was never the answer so he just got what they needed as fast as possible so they could leave and he could comfort his child. So he asked "Are you ok my child?"

Kyuubi slowly raised his head to show the sage that tears were running down his face. He reached around his father and hugged him before crying into his chest asking **"Why? Why did they say those things? Why do they glare at me? Why did they call me those names? Why?"**

The sage hugged his son back and said "They did and said those thing because they don't understand"

Kyuubi looked at his father and mumbled through a choked sob **"They don't know me. They didn't even ask what my name was." **

The sage smiled sadly and told his child "That's right my child, please don't cry I do not like to see my children sad" with that he wiped the tears from Kyuubi's eyes and gave him a smile.

Kyuubi sniffled but smiled if just a little "That's my boy" said the sage in a quiet but proud voice filled with love "Now come on we have to head home."

**"Hai daddy" **grinned Kyuubi as he let go of his father and they walked home but as they walked Kyuubi asked a question **"Tou-san?"**

"Yes?" asked the sage

"**What do I do if someone does ask me for my name?"** asked Kyuubi

The sage smiled and said "Well _when_ they ask for your name the best thing to do is tell it to them and then be friendly hopefully they will become one of if not your best friend does that answer your question?"

Kyuubi grinned and said "**Hai Tou-san!"**

The sage nodded and said "Now let's go home Kurama" as they walked over the hill and out of sight.

**(Flashback end)**

Kyuubi looked at naruto and said **"More times than i would like to remember"**

Naruto nodded and then asked "What about my other question? What's your name?"

Kyuubi smiled and said "**My name is Kurama"**

Naruto grinned and told him "Well it's nice to meet you Kurama"

"**It's nice to meet you as well naruto."** replied Kurama with a grin.

"So while ideal chitchat is fun and all is there a way for me to keep in contact with you when I'm not here?" Asked naruto

**"As far as I know if you want it to happen it will."** answered Kurama

"So friends?" asked naruto with his hand extended

Kurama smiled and let naruto take hold of his claw "**Friends"**

"Sweet" finished naruto with that he woke up but not before leaving Kurama a little present in the form of naruto wanting to change his mind scape to look like a home Kurama would want to live in. It changed so that the walls looked like they belonged in a log cabin, all the water drained, a fireplace appeared close by, and Kurama was now lying on a very comfortable rug.

What naruto didn't know was he had given Kurama the one thing he had always want a friend.

**(Flashback end)**

As Naruto walked towards the academy he thought of the other things he had learned over the month.

First after going over what the clones he had sent to the library had learned he found that they had given basic knowledge of most subjects like math, history, and so on.

But then came the cool information came flowing in first of all he learned of some other forms of chakra control such as water walking that he had his clones do and needless to say they succeeded after a few days.

Then one clone decided to read up on different music related subjects and actually found a book about what music was and it said that music is vocal or instrumental sound or both used to express emotion or create harmony.

So when the clone read this it thought what if I found a way to use sound itself? Thus Naruto began to send more clones to find more information on sound and its qualities so that he could find some way to use it in battle.

From what the clones read sound is classified as the vibrations or waves in the air that act on a medium normally the air. So after a while and the use of a dictionary naruto found that if something shakes fast enough it makes sound so now naruto was trying to find a way to enhance vibrations to the point they can hurt someone.

Little is needed to say naruto hasn't had much success as of now but that doesn't mean he hasn't succeeded at all. So far the farthest he had gotten in practical use was using his voice box to create a loud roar but he was still learning more about the subject.

One clone tried to find some form of taijustu they could use but was unable to because he wasn't a ninja yet he couldn't enter the ninja section, This confused him why were there chakra exercises in the civilian section then, but since he couldn't find any he then looked to see if there were any journals or something that had something he could try to recreate.

The clone was having little luck until he found a book of legendary fighter most were fake as it was more of a fairy tale book but one thing caught his eye there was a hero that had a very detailed fighting style, apparently the author wanted it to seem as realistic as possible. The hero was able to bend his body in impossible ways to dodge attack, he could harden his body to mimic iron, disappear in a burst of speed, send projectiles with a kick, jump off of air AIR!, Hell he could poke holes into people with his fingers.

Naruto really wanted to do some of if not all these things so he got to work only he tried to center it around the style he was creating he had a little luck as he tried to recreate it but this was only with kurama's help as he gave naruto a boost in his senses so he could hear the sound vibrations and ride them so to speak to dodge some attacks it still wasn't anywhere near perfect but it was an improvement. That being said he hadn't even touched the other abilities. **(Note: this means that while they will have the same abilities I'm just going to change the name some of if not all the powers and create some logic to make them sound plausible :) )**

Now other clones did some more practical training for the time being if naruto was tested he would be told that his chakra control was around high genin level which is a major improvement to what it was.

Fuinjustu was something naruto actually enjoyed Demyx had said it was one of the hardest styles of justu but naruto actually loved to study it that's not to say he could make any seal he wanted but he could figure out what a good few of them could do.

For instance when naruto examined the seals on **Tengoku no Kitsune** He found that there was a durability seal that made the glass as strong as a very high grade steel, there were also some genjustu seals that actually allowed naruto to be able to use genjustu they were still low level ones but that was fine by naruto, there were also a seal that helped the wielder control and bend wind to attack or defend there were a few more seals but naruto hadn't gotten far enough in his studying to determine what they did yet

Finally in regards to his new favorite hobby which was his flute **Tengoku no Kitsune** naruto had made leaps and bounds. He found that he had an almost a natural talent for the instrument and quickly blew through the how to play book and then learned a good few "songs he had even come up with a few justu with it.

Let's not forget the clone that went to the academy. He slept the entire month.

* * *

**(Academy)**

**(I'm writing this expecting you to know what each character looks like I won't say anything unless I change an outfit or personality)**

Naruto decided to wait to show his new look at team orientation so for now he cast a **Henge** to disguise himself as his old orange wearing self.

Naruto walked into his classroom with a few minutes to spare and looked around to see that the rest of his classmates were here. Naruto also saw that there were no chairs left as far as he could tell until he heard a small voice "A-Ano there's a s-seat here Naruto-kun"

Naruto turned to see his classmate Hinata Hyuuga sitting in the back row of the class he smiled and walked up to her and sat down while telling her with a smile "Thank you Hinata-chan"

Hinata turned beet red at naruto calling her chan but returned the smile just as Iruka and Mizuki walked in.

Iruka looked up at his students and said "Alright then welcome everybody today we will be having the graduation exam. As such there will be three parts: Weapons, Taijustu, and Ninjustu which will consist of the academy three is that understood?" After receiving a call of "Hai Sensei!" he nodded and said "Good now lets go outside for the weapons portion.

The weapons portion went well naruto hadn't really done much with this over the last month but still scored a respectable seven out of ten on both kunai and shuriken. The clan heirs scored anywhere from about the same with the civilian children getting lower scores

Next was the Taijustu portion

Iruka spoke up "Alright we're about to get started in this test, Now here is how it will go when I call your name you will come up and try to beat either me or mizuki, or last for three minutes minimum understood?"

"Hai sensei" replied the class

"Good first up Shino Aburame" called Iruka

It continued like this for the next hour with kids from clans doing much better than the civilians naruto went and sat under a tree to wait for his turn only to see shikamaru had beaten him there and was already fast asleep. Naruto chuckled as he waited.

Then it came "Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted Iruka calling naruto to the ring. When naruto got there he found he was fighting Mizuki

Naruto got into his stance, which included his arms at his side and his legs shoulder width apart while slightly bent.

"What kind of stance is that you're full of openings" mocked Mizuki thinking this would be over quick.

Hell the class mostly sasuke's fan girls *shudders* and the civilian kids were cheering for mizuki to beat him up

Iruka wanted to say something but knew he couldn't hold the match any longer so he said "Begin!"

* * *

**(Mizuki vs Naruto)**

Mizuki was off like a light he rushed at naruto at a noticeably higher speed then when he fought the other students aiming a punch straight for naruto's face.

Naruto didn't want to reveal his only technique quite yet so he dodged to the best of his ability. When the punch was about to hit naruto ducked and tried to sweep mizuki's legs out from under him.

Mizuki saw this and jumped over the sweep before spinning to axe kick naruto but naruto jumped out of the way just as the kick landed.

Naruto aimed a punch at mizuki's unguarded back; sadly mizuki sensed it coming and back flipped over naruto.

Naruto gained his balance before Mizuki landed. Naruto looked at the timer to see there was less than a minute left so he decided to just wait it out.

Mizuki landed and was about to attack but stopped when he saw naruto was just standing there so he decided to try and taunt naruto "What is that all you got?"

Naruto made no sound as he raised his hand and made a come and get some motion.

Mizuki pissed at naruto's cockiness charged but when he threw the first punch naruto said "**Current"** naruto dodged the attack like it was nothing

Mizuki seeing naruto dodge picked up the pace and threw a lot more punches at various speeds though some managed to graze naruto but none made any real contact.

This was what was brilliant about naruto's technique in the story the hero made his body go limp so he could ride the air current that every attack made, but what few know is that with the air current there is also a sound current and that is what naruto used to dodge.

The class stared in shock at seeing naruto the dead last dodge chunin level taijustu moves.

Their shock was ended by the sound of a buzzer. Iruka snapped out of his funk at seeing naruto's skill and called "Stop! The match is done"

Naruto nodded to Mizuki and left the ring

Iruka said "Ok now that that match is done Ino you're next" Ino didn't last long but still longer than the civilians

That's how they found their selves back in the classroom waiting to be called to do the ninjustu portion of the exam in the next room over.

Naruto went back to sit by Hinata and say good luck when her turn came.

Naruto waited for his turn finally Iruka came in and called for him so he got up and left for the exam room

* * *

**-Exam room-**

When naruto entered the room he stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki

Iruka said "Ok naruto to pass this portion you must complete the **Henge, Substitute, **and** Bushin Justu**

"Hai sensei" replied naruto

"Ok **Henge **first" instructed Iruka

"**Henge**" said naruto who was covered in smoke as the smoke cleared Iruka and Mizuki saw someone

A man about six foot two stood where naruto had he had silver/grey hair that spiked but had two distinct horn-like spikes in the front, he wore a white trench coat that had a red circle with smaller circles in it above nine magatama lined up three by three, much like the necklace he wore, he was carrying a Khakkhara, or a Japanese priests staff, but the most stunning thing were his eyes they purple and had the same concentrated circles in them, other than that he wore basic cloths like a t-shirt and white pants.

Iruka asked "Naruto who is this?"

_Naruto_ stared at him and said "Has time been so destructive that one who is to educate the young would not know he who saved the world from the Juubi?"

Mizuki fainted then and there where as Iruka gasped and said "Naruto please undo this transformation now"

"What are you talking about sensei?" came naruto's voice from beside him

Iruka turned to find naruto standing in the corner of the room where he was sure a chair was before.

Iruka turned back and forth between naruto and the sage a few time before his eyes rolled back into his head and he joined mizuki in a state of blissful unconsciousness

A few minutes later he woke up to find naruto sitting in front of him in a chair with a sly grin on his face.

Iruka rubbed his head before saying "Ok naruto you defiantly pass you used all three justu in quick succession but I have a couple of questions"

Naruto nodded and said "Fire away sensei. Hey that rhymed!"

Iruka chuckled and asked "Ok first that wasn't a normal clone that was a **Shadow Clone** how did you find that justu?"

"Oh that's easy after I escaped from you last month I ran into a retired shinobi who after testing my chakra levels saw that I had way to much chakra to even attempt a regular **Bushin** so he showed me the **Shadow clone **as an alternative." Replied naruto with a grin

"Ok that explains that, now my next question why did you transform into the Sage of Six Paths and how did you get a description to work with anyway?" asked Iruka

Naruto smiled and said "That actually took time see I did it just because I wanted to but as for the description I looked at every myth and legend I could for his description then I just took the traits that showed up the most and came up with what you saw" "_That and Kurama is a very detailed story teller thank you for telling me all those stories Kurama!"_

**_"_****You're welcome kit"** came Kurama's reply from his mind

Iruka starred off into space and said "That actually sounds logical and well thought out" he then turned to look at naruto and said "Who are you and what have you done with naruto?"

Naruto whined a little and said "That's not nice sensei!"

Iruka laughed and said "True, but anyway here you go naruto" he grabbed a headband and handed it to naruto with a proud smile "Congratulations naruto you graduate!"

Naruto smiled and hugged Iruka saying "Thank you Iruka-Sensei!" he then took the headband and tied it around his neck

Iruka said "You're welcome naruto"

Naruto grinned and ran out of the room heading for the courtyard hoping Hinata was still there so he could show her.

Naruto had decided that during the small amount of time he had spent with her today. He wanted to be her friend.

As naruto entered the courtyard he saw a large group of people most parents congratulating their children.

As Naruto searched for Hinata he heard the parents whisper "Why did they let him become a ninja don't they care what happens when he gets stronger?!"

Before another could even answer the first naruto tuned them out and continued on his search for a minute before his effort bore some fruit.

Naruto walked up behind Hinata and said "Hey hinata-chan"

Naruto got a surprised "EEEP!" as his response before she turned around looked at him, turned red, then gained a smile at seeing his headband was tied the same way hers was.

"H-hello Naruto-kun" she said timidly while poking her fingers together

"Hinata would you mind introducing me and your sister to your friend?" asked a man who naruto could only assume was hinata's father

"Hai Otou-sama, Naruto-kun t-this is my Otou-sama Hirashi Hyuuga and this is m-my y-younger sister Hanabi Hyuuga" stated hinata with only a few stutters

Naruto ignored the stutters and raised his hand to shake Hirashi's while saying "Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you Hyuuga-sama"

Hirashi somewhat surprised at naruto's politeness shook naruto's hand and said "Likewise Uzumaki-san now may I ask why you have come to see my daughter?"

Naruto completely oblivious to the hidden meaning said "Yes sir, I wanted to know if I could train with her over the next two weeks until team assignments"

Hirashi thought for a moment before he nodded and said "I will approve of this if Hinata wants to?"

"YES!" shouted hinata surprising everyone in the vicinity all of whom stared at her as she turned a ridiculous shade of red and said "A-ano I w-would like t-that very m-much N-naruto-kun"

Hirashi snapping out of his shock said "Great now then starting tomorrow you may both train together in the clan's compound unless there is somewhere else you had in mind uzumaki-san."

Naruto shook his head to confirm it was fine.

"Very well we shall see you tomorrow around nine in the morning. Have a good day Uzumaki-san"

"You and your daughters as well Hyuuga-sama" said naruto with a bow

Naruto watched as Hinata and her family walked away. When they were out of view he turned to see that most of the crowd had dispersed so he decided to go sit on the old swing for a minute and wait for everyone to leave before he did.

As he was sitting he was having a conversation with a certain fox "_So you're sure there's nothing wrong with training at the Hyuuga's compound?"_

**"Yup, as far as I know there is nothing bad about training there"** replied Kurama

"_Ok then, wait here comes mizuki sensei talk to you later Kurama"_ said naruto

**"Ok kit talk to you later but be careful something doesn't feel right about this guy"** warned Kurama

"_Thanks for the warning_" finished naruto, if there was one thing naruto had learned to trust this last month it was Kurama's intuition it had saved him from a pack of wolves, a stampede of deer, and even a bear.

The stampede was naruto's fault though since he was the one who let them out of their pens at the Nara compound; but how was he suppose to know that the Nara were too lazy to catch their own deer"

"Hello Naruto" said mizuki as he smiled down at naruto

"Hey Mizuki-Sensei" replied naruto curtly

Mizuki bent down to look at naruto in the eye's and said "I wanted to congratulate you on graduating but you ran off before I woke up…nice prank by the way"

Naruto grinned and said excitedly "Thanks sensei I trained real hard for the last month so that I could finally pass!"

Mizuki said "I could tell from what I saw but I also came with a message from the hokage"

This had naruto's attention what could Hokage-Jiji want with him right now as far as he knew the only prank he had pulled was the one in the exam room? So naruto asked "What is it?"

Mizuki told him "Well he told me that you did so well he is offering you a chance to help him he needs to find any security holes in the village so he wants you to stage a robbery of a fake of a specific scroll found in his library and get to this location" with that he took out a slip of paper and handed it to naruto "You are to get to this location with the scroll by midnight tonight if you accept understood?"

Naruto paused and thought for a minute everything he said sounded at least somewhat plausible but something didn't feel right add that with Kurama's intuition and naruto felt there was something up. He would have to speak with Jiji about this.

Naruto lifted his head and smiled before exclaiming "Heck ya I'll help sensei!"

Mizuki smirked and said "Good then I will meet you when the time comes later naruto." With that he left.

Naruto read what was on the paper before taking off towards the hokage's office

* * *

**-Reception area-**

Naruto walked up to the receptionist before asking "Is the Hokage free right now?"

The receptionist looked at naruto and then said in a nice voice "One second let me see" with that she got up and knocked on the office door before walking in. She walked out a few seconds later and turned to him and said "The Hokage will see you now" before walking back to her desk.

Naruto grinned at her and said "Thank you" before walking into the office

* * *

**-Hokage's office-**

"Ah naruto-kun what brings you here today?" asked the aged Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Then he saw the headband around his neck and smiled before saying "Congratulations Naruto-kun you finally graduated."

"Thanks Jiji!" exclaimed naruto as he walked towards the hokage's desk.

When he got right in front of the desk and asked "Jiji I wanted to ask something?"

Hiruzen smiled and said "ask away." With a wave of the hand

Naruto nodded and said "Ok I'll be blunt did you ask Mizuki-sensei to ask me to find security risks by staging a robbery of a fake forbidden scroll"

Hiruzen was definitely surprised by the question but quickly went into Hokage mode and asked "Naruto I never did such a thing now as you said Mizuki asked you to do this I guess you know what that means right naruto?"

Naruto nodded and said "Hai as much as I don't like to say it Mizuki must be a traitor"

Hiruzen nodded back and said "Yes now tell me all the details of your encounter with mizuki."

Naruto nodded and proceeded to relay everything that happened in as much detail as he could remember to the Hokage. When he finished he looked at the hokage who was stroking his beard in thought

When Hiruzen had finished thinking he gained a wicked smirk and said "Naruto I have a plan and it requires your help"

Naruto nodded and said "Hai Hokage-sama"

* * *

**-Meeting place-**

Naruto was currently sitting in the middle of the woods waiting for Mizuki to show up and take the bait, but as he waited a thought came to his mind in the form of Kurama who said "**Naruto you still have an hour or two before he is suppose to get here why not see if you can learn another technique."**

Naruto thought this over for a minute and thought back _"That actually sound like a really good idea thanks for that"_

**"Welcome let me know if you need help" **finished Kurama

"_Ok"_ Finished naruto as he began to unravel the scroll and search through it he came on a couple of cool justu that he wanted to learn but knew he couldn't remember all of them so he asked Kurama to help and memorized them as best he could and that was very well thanks to his photographic memory.

Two hours had passed and naruto had entered the clearing and it had been ninety minutes since he first heard the village's alarms. So far naruto had learned one justu but with a twist to it. So now he was just waiting.

"NARUTO!" looks like his wait was over

Naruto turned to see Iruka looking at him angry and tried to diffuse the situation while also giving Iruka an idea of what was going on by saying "Hi Iruka-sensei did Mizuki-sensei send you here instead?" as he said this he tyied the scroll to his back

"Naruto of all the irresponsible, Idiotic….." Iruka stopped here as what naruto asked registered in his mind. Naruto just said Mizuki asked him to meet here but that means.

Iruka heard something and screamed "Naruto look out!" He pushed Naruto away but was hit by a dozen kunai and pinned to a tree.

"Ah Iruka figures you would beat me here" came the voice of Mizuki, who was standing on a tree limb about twenty feet above Naruto and Iruka

Iruka looked at Mizuki and shouted "Mizuki what is the meaning of this why did you trick naruto into stealing the scroll?"

Mizuki sent him a arrogant grin and boasted "Isn't it obvious iruka I had him steal it so that I could take it and become more powerful" He then turned towards naruto and said "now naruto give me the scroll"

Naruto stood from where Iruka had pushed him and when he was standing up he inclined his head slightly so that he could see Mizuki and said "Ya, I don't think so" with that shockwaves blew off of naruto quickly followed by a binding flash of light.

When Mizuki and Iruka were finally able to see again they looked to find naruto had changed in the place of the Orange loving goof off was a being who while only a few inches taller than naruto wore an outfit that scared the crap out of both shinobi. He wore a pair of white pants, a white shirt with a tribal design of Kyuubi rising from out of the fire, a white trench coat on top of that completely devoid of any detail, and to top it all of a leather fox mask that covered the upper portion of his face.

* * *

**(Rematch Naruto vs Mizuki)**

Naruto still staring at Mizuki said "** You hurt my sensei now you will pay!"** with that the figure reached into his pocket and pulled out a ...flute?

Mizuki glared at Naruto and said "So you really are the…"

"**Kyuubi?" **quirked Naruto with a smirk

Iruka's eyes widened as Mizuki gasped and asked "You know?!"

Naruto smirk changed to a full on grin as he said **"Of course why wouldn't I know my best friend!?"** another course of gasps and wide eyes this time the hokage and Anbu all of who were hidden joined in the shock.

Mizuki growled as he said "Regardless, I will end you Kyuubi!" with that he threw his gaint fuma shuriken at naruto.

Naruto stared at Mizuki and said "**Are you hard of hearing! Just because we have the same body doesn't mean we are the same person**" as the shuriken was closing in naruto waited until finally he screamed "**Current!"** naruto bent back as far as he could which was just far enough to prevent the shuriken from touching his mask and with unprecedented reaction time used his flute to catch the shuriken and redirecting it to fly back at Mizuki.

Mizuki shocked at what happened but managed to dodge by jumping over the traitorous weapon and landing on the ground and drawing a Kunai before speeding at naruto who stood ready to defend himself. As Mizuki went with a straight jab towards naruto's heart; naruto deflected the kunai with his flute.

Mizuki tried the same strategy multiple time aiming for other vital spots like the liver, jugular, even his brain but nothing got through that thrice damned flute finally Mizuki disengaged by jumping back before yelling "How is a GLASS flute able to defend against my kunai!?"

Naruto smirked and said **"Ever heard of seals?"**

Mizuki felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks when he heard the answer but had no time to berate himself as he looked at naruto.

Naruto decided this had gone on long enough and was honestly impressed he didn't think he would have done this well, right now he was thanking all the dodging practice he had done over the last month, oh well back to business

Naruto put his flute to his mouth and said just as he was about to start playing "**Genjustu: Bringer of Darkness"** Naruto then began to play some music

* * *

**(Play _Song of the caged bird _by Lidsey Stirling and try to pretend it's a flute version)( I tried to line up the fight so you could read it with the music so there may some problems so be gentle thank you)**

Mizuki could only watch as the world began to fade around him leaving him in a world of darkness the walls were pitch black as was the sky but the floor distorted with every step he took.

He armed himself with kunai in both hands and tried to listen for the source of the music but couldn't find it as it disappeared whenever he came near it.

Finally he heard something as the bass to the song dropped a voice sounded it said **Futon: wind blade** mizuki had seconds to react as the blades came into view in front of him he was able to dodge the blades that came at his head and leg but one caught his shoulder cutting him deeply and another grazed his side drawing blood.

He jumped back as far as he could but he hit something on the way back that stopped him from proceeding backwards but as he recoiled this time a strong punch landed in his gut forcing him to the ground.

Before he could regain his balance the song speed up again and he was knocked around first by an uppercut to the chin that sent him air born slightly off the ground but perfectly parallel as a kick was landed to his back forcing him forward but while he was still in the air another kick sent him to the ground ending the barrage.

As the song continued to play the world of darkness began to dissipate but mizuki couldn't move as he was in a lot of pain so he was forced to lay there and listen to Naruto's song but as he listened the source of the music got closer until it finished just as naruto came into view

(**End song)**

* * *

Mizuki groaned as he looked at naruto and forced out the word "D-demon!" with that he passed out

Naruto sighed and said with his voice returning to normal "How many times do I have to say it even though we share the same body we are not the same person and on top of that he is not a demon!"

Hiruzen chuckled as he and the anbu jumped into view. He looked at naruto and said "I don't think he can hear you naruto."

"Ya I know but that doesn't change the fact he's wrong" concluded naruto with a frown

Hiruzen gave a small smile and said "no it doesn't, but anyway on to business" as he said this the anbu took Mizuki into custody and Iruka to the Hospital leaving them alone. He then turned serious and asked "Naruto what did you mean when you made that statement earlier"

Naruto sighed again knowing this was coming and said "Just what I said Kyuubi is my best friend"

Hiruzen maintained his gaze on the boy as he said "and what pray tell has it done to deserve your friendship first of all secondly how did you meet it and finally why did you not inform me of this?"

Naruto actually felt angry right now but not for what most would think he'd be angry about. He seethed "Kyuubi is not an it, Kyuubi is a he and I would appreciate that he be referred to as such"

Hiruzen was surprised that naruto's anger was directed toward how he referred to kyuubi but said "Very well, now please answer the questions"

Naruto breathed slowly to calm himself but soon said "I meet him while meditating about two weeks ago, How he gained my friendship was another story there were actually a few main parts to this the first was he lived my life."

Hiruzen asked "What do you mean?" confused and worried about all the different things that it could have ment.

Naruto continued "It means he lived a life similar to mine. He was hated, ostracized, and abused. He was forced to fight or run to keep his Freedom! He was forced to be an unwilling weapon for this village!" naruto was glaring at the Hokage by now with a fire ignited by righteous fury over the way his friend was treated. "And you want to know what else he told me! He told me who my parents were!"

At hearing this last part Hiruzen went pale and naruto saw it so he said "That's right I know who they were and as to why I didn't inform you, I know you would have wiped my mind of the event and tightened the seal to _protect me_!" he said these words in a sarcastic tone.

Hiruzen bowed his head in shame as what naruto said was completely true he would have done that but his self pity was cut short by naruto

Naruto had calmed down some and said "And another reason why he told me why he attack twelve years ago" Naruto's eyes bore into the hokage's skull as he said "He was forced to by a masked Uchiha."

Hiruzen's blood ran cold at that statement and simple asked "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded as he explained "You know as well as I do, I had to learn to read people in order to survive in the village so I know very well when someone is lying to me and Kyuubi wasn't in the least."

Hiruzen nodded as he thought over the information naruto had given him but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind as he dealt with the failure that had probably ruined his relationship with his grandson-figure

Hiruzen said "Naruto" Naruto turned towards him as he continued "While I don't deserve it and don't expect to get it I beg you for forgiveness for all the things I have kept from you over your life and all the things that have happened to you."

Naruto sighed and said "I already forgave you Jiji"

Hiruzen's head shot up at a speed naruto expected to break his neck and asked "Why?"

Naruto began to take of his mask. When it was fully off naruto said "If I can't forgive someone of their mistakes how can I expect them to forgive me for mine?"

Hiruzen stared at naruto with a proud gaze and said "you are wise beyond your year's naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled "thank Jiji"

Hiruzen placed a hand on naruto's shoulder and said "Now what do you say we get this back to my office?"

Naruto nodded and smiled and walked with the hokage on their way back to his office

Kurama had his own thoughts to add as he said "**Nice show naruto"**

Naruto replied "_Thanks Kurama it was nothing… Crap I'm falling behind talk to you later Kurama!_"Naruto cut the connection till later

Kurama thought **"_That boy is going to be great and this is just the beginning"_**

* * *

-**Episode 2-**

**-My Name's Konohamaru!-**

It has been a week since the scroll incident and naruto was currently having his Ninja ID taken.

As naruto thought about what had happened over the last week he laughed. The day after the incident he had went to meet Hinata for training at her clan's compound.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto was ecstatic today he would meet up with hinata and train. It was actually the first time he would train with someone his own age that was nice to him so he was happy. But he decided **Henge **himself to look like his orange self unsure of how the guards would react to him walking up with his fox mask.

When naruto saw the gates he walked up to the guard who asked "What business do you have here?"

Naruto spoke shortly and to the point "Hirashi-sama has allowed me to come for the next two weeks to train with Hinata if you need confirmation please get either Hirashi-sama or Hinata-chan"

The guard nodded as his companion went inside and returned a few minutes later and nodded before allowing him to pass through.

When he entered he was greeted by Hirashi, Hinata, and Hanabi. Naruto bowed to Hirashi who returned the gesture

Hirashi was the first to speak and said "Welcome Uzumaki-san I trust you didn't have any trouble getting here"

Naruto replied with "None what's so ever Hirashi-sama"

Hirashi nodded and said "Very well, shall we proceed to the training fields?"

Naruto nodded and they began to walk towards the fields

To finish the story naruto had asked hinata to help him improve his **Current **ability but hinata eventually managed to hit him a few times shutting down his tenketsu and forcing him to drop his **Henge**. The moment hinata saw what he looked like now she passed out with a loud EEEP and massive nosebleed.

But that wasn't all he got out of training with them. He saw that the Jyuken fighting style bore a resemblance to the fighting style the hero used. When he asked hinata what it did exactly he found that a Jyuken user channels chakra with pinpoint accuracy to close their opponent's tenketsus to stop the flow of chakra.

This gave naruto an idea of how to copy the hero's style. He thought if he got better with sound then he could create a pointed barrier around his fingers and then stab his enemies.

Over the rest of the week they had both trained and gotten closer to each other both considered the other one of their best friends and nothing would change that.

**(End)**

* * *

Naruto smiled at the memory as he sat in the hokage's office just talking to the old man since he had plenty of free time today still in his orange outfit. He had to cancel training today since both he and hinata had to get their IDs.

But he and the Hokage were regaling each other of their week's experiences. The door to the Hokage's office flew open and a kid ran in with a kunai screaming "This time I'll get you old man!"

The kid was around eight years old he wore a baggy yellow shirt with the leaf's symbol on it, brown shorts that reached his mid femur, standard ninja shoes, he had a strange helmet that had an orange frowning face on one side with his hair coming out in a poof at the top, and he had a ridiculously long scarf

Speaking of said scarf the kid tripped on it landing on his face in between naruto and the Hokage. When the kid picked himself up his face was red and his eyes watering, he looked around the room and saw the hokage and naruto while trying to figure out how he feel. He then said the only logical thing that came to his mind by jumping up, pointed at naruto, and screaming "Hey you tripped me!"

Naruto looked around to see if anyone else was around were the kid was pointing, when he didn't see anybody he pointed to himself and asked "Do you mean me?"

The kid glared at naruto and continued on his rant "Of course I mean you do you see anyone else, Now apologize for tripping me!"

Naruto got up and walked over to the kid he then pick the kid up by his shirt and told him flat out "Kid you tripped on your scarf end of story"

Before naruto could put the kid down a voice came from down the hall screaming "Honorable Grandson!"

The voice soon gained a body when a man wearing all blue from his neck down, a blue bandanna and circular sunglasses burst through the open door and froze the second he saw naruto

The man thought "_The Kyuubi brat"_ he then saw that naruto was still holding the kid by his shirt and shouted "You unhand him that is Konohamaru, the Honorable grandson of the Third hokage!"

Naruto simply looked at the hokage as if to ask "Seriously?"

The hokage nodded

The newly introduced Konohamaru smirked and said "That's right I'm Konohamaru and you wouldn't dare hurt me would you?" he asked mockingly

Now that ticked naruto off as he said calmly "Kid I don't care if he's your grandmother" naruto then knocked konohamaru on the head sending him to the floor before walking out.

As Konoharmaru fell to the ground he thought "_this guy's different." _then promptly got well acquainted with the floor.

The guy standing by the door was gapping like a fish out of water at what naruto had done but payed him no mind as he walked out. His primary concern was Konohamaru.

So he screamed "Honorable grandson!" and rushed to help Konohamaru up.

Konohamaru stared at the door and asked "Who was that?"

His grandfather said "That my boy was naruto uzumaki." Konohamaru looked at his grandfather and saw the proud expression on his face. All the while ignoring whatever the guy in blue was spouting. When the guy turned away tooting his own horn Konoharmaru left the room.

The guy in blue was just finishing a minute later as he said "…and that is why I am your quickest way to becoming hokage do you understand Honorable Grandson?" he looked at where konohamaru was sitting only to find him gone. Then he freaked out again and asked in a loud shout "Where did he go!?"

Hiruzen chuckled and said "Ah Konohamaru-kun left a minute ago probably to find naruto.

The guy panic and ran out the door screaming "I'm coming to save you Honorable Grandson!"

**-Streets of Konoha-**

Naruto was just walking down the street minding his own business, while discussing his training with kurama who was talking an active role in figuring out how things could work so naruto could test them. His ideas usually ended up with naruto in a lot of pain but some… very few of them worked; the other ideas naruto filed away as crimes against humanity.

**"So if you vibrate your fist 50 times a second you can then create a ball of sound that will act as a power boost and eventually you can vibrate it faster and make it stronger." **Finished kurama with a smirk

Naruto had a terrified expression as he thought _"Kurama that's a good idea but first I have to find a way to freely manipulate sound!"_

Kurama grumbled at naruto's thought and said **"Naruto you said sound works in waves right?"** Naruto nodded his confirmation "**Then why not start with wind you also said it works in waves."**

Naruto stopped walking and had the overwhelming feeling of wanting to face palmed. Why hadn't he thought of that. Naruto then decided to confront something that had been bothering him since he left the hokage's office.

Naruto turned around and stared at a box that had eye holes before saying "Stop following me brat" while picking up the very bad disguise revealing Konohamaru.

Konohamaru jumped up and shouted "Wow you saw threw my disguise" He said this with awe in his voice

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and thought "_That was supposed to be a disguise?"_

Konohamaru broke his train of thought screaming "That it!" he then turned to naruto and said "Ok you're my new boss!"

Naruto faulted right then and there before mumbling "Boss?"

Konohamaru nodded excitedly and said "That's right you're the boss!" he finished with a grin

Naruto knew this would only bring him trouble but asked "And what does a boss do exactly?"

Konohamaru just kept grinning as he explained "Well you train me so I can become hokage, so to start can you teach me the justice you used to beat grandpa "

Naruto sighed as he tried to think of a way out of this but then he had a thought and a wicked grin threatened to split his face. He looked at konohamaru and asked " You really want to learn from me?" Konohamaru's response was to nod his head really fast. Naruto said "let's get training"

* * *

**Timeskip **

**-forest clearing-**

Naruto smiled as he sat and looked at an exhausted konohamaru

Konohamaru, who was breathing heavily, asked " so how did I do boss?"

Naruto gave a Fox-like grin as he said "better than expected"

Konohamaru smiled at the compliment and boasted "ya, at this rate I'll hokage in no time!"

Naruto laughed at Konohamaru's excitement butt then asked "why do you want to be hokage so badly anyway?"

**-guy in blue-**

"Where is that brat" he growled as he continued his search for naruto and konohamaru.

As he searched he eventually found himself the forest having run out of places to search in the village.

Soon after entering the forest he caught sight of something, something Orange. He immediately rushed towards it.

-**forest clearing-**

He arrived just in time to great naruto ask why Konohamaru what's to be hokage so badly. He wanted to go down there but stopped as konohamaru began to speak

Konohamaru looked down with a sad expression and said "My grandfather named me konohamaru after the ancient name of village, so it should be easy to remember, but no one calls me that name not a single person. All they see is the honorable grandson of the third hokage. No one knows who I am; I can't stand that anymore it's like I'm invisible. I hate that, that's the reason i've got to become a hokage soon so people will know who I am!"

Naruto sat there listening to what konohamaru had said and replied "Sorry to say it doesn't work that way."

Konohamaru turned and looked at naruto as he continued "A kid like you can't just turn into a hokage after a couple of days it's just impossible"

Konohamaru got defensive and hopped up balling his fists and yelled "What!"

Naruto remained in his spot and said while looking Konohamaru dead in the eyes "It's not that simple"

Konohamaru shouted "Why isn't it?!"

Naruto smirked and turned towards Konohamaru and finished "Because you got competition for that spot"

Konohamaru asked "Who?"

As naruto stood up he finished "The person you have to beat is me!"

Before Konohamaru could respond a voice sounded "I found you!"

Out of the tree's a man jumped down right next to naruto and konohamaru

Konohamaru looked at who it was and deadpanned "oh it's just you Ebisu-sensei"

The newly named ebisu faceplanted at Konohamaru's disinterest in his arrival but quickly regained his composure before grabbing Konohamaru's arm and processing to drag him away.

Konohamaru struggled against ebisu's grip as the man said "come now honorable grandson you must not associate yourself with riftraft like him" giving naruto a weary glare.

Konohamaru managed to work his arm free and then screamed "No! I won't go with you in fact" he gave a devious grin formed a seal and shouted** "Oiroke no Jutsu!" **A poof of smoke later and in Konohamaru's place was a long brown haired female whom was very much nude and her only saving grace was that the left over smoke covered her more...sensual areas

Ebisu was shocked at the audacity of this technique but that didn't stop his nose from bleeding. But sadly it didn't have the full affect that Konohamaru wanted because Ebisu was able to stem the bleeding and prevent himself from passing out if just barley.

Ebisu shouted "What! What kind of scandalous technique is that! Such tasteless vulgarity can never influence me i am far above it!" at this point Ebisu grabbed Konohamaru's scarf and tried to drag him away but konohamaru put up all the resistance he could muster.

Naruto didn't take Ebisu's criticism of his own creation very well and exclaimed "**Kage Bushin no Justu"** Naruto drew their attention by creating around twenty to thirty clones.

While Konohamaru was in awe Ebisu looked unimpressed and even admitted it by saying "I'm unimpressed as a jonin i am an elite not some light weight like Mizuki." with each word Ebisu began to walk until he was in the dead center of the crowd of clones.

"Bring it!" taunted Ebisu with a smirk

Naruto and all his clones responded by shouting "**Henge!"** All of the clones and naruto were shrouded in smoke only to reappear as a group of rather large breasted and very much nude pigtailed blonds to show up and glomp Ebisu while saying in very sexy voices "Oh Ebisu-sama"

Ebisu couldn't take it now he was launched back with a massive nosebleed and fainted before he hit the ground.

"Gotcha with my **Harem no Justu!"** Exclaimed Naruto with a large smirk.

Naruto then turned to Konohamaru and said "Now Konohamaru let's go get some ramen" he finished with a smile.

Konohamaru beamed and said "Ok Boss!"

* * *

**-Episode 3-5**

**-Team Formation and Evaluation!-**

Naruto hummed a happy tune as he walked towards the academy for the last time in his actual cloths minus the mask he was saving that for a surprise. Today was the day he finally got his teammates and jonin-sensei and he couldn't be more excited.

Over the last week since he met Konohamaru naruto had gone back to training with Hinata while he had a clone teach Konohamaru whenever he showed up.

Hinata had gained a fair bit of confidence over the last two weeks while it didn't stop her stuttering it did tone it down to where it only happened every now and then.

Naruto was also getting better with fuinjustu so far he was able to make a storage scroll but that was still iffy because to be honest his handwriting sucked donkey balls. His scroll worked for about five minutes before it vaporized and his kunai he sealed in it vanished. Needless to say he wouldn't be sealing anything valuable anytime soon.

But that being said he did improve on examining seals he could identify more then fifty different kinds of them though they were all still low level seals.

Naruto also got started on trying to train his elemental affinity which he found he had thanks to kurama.

**(Flashback)**

Kurama had naruto find some chakra paper because while he could read his affinity he wasn't able to read how strong it was, so after naruto had liberated a couple of slips from an unsuspecting chunin who was minding his own business.

Naruto immediately ran for the hyuuga compound. When he had arrived he found Hinata training under the watchful eye of her father. Naruto being himself yelled "Hinata-Chan!"

The pair of hyuugas turned just as naruto skid to a stop in front of them.

Hirashi was the first to speak by saying with the slightest smile "Ah Uzumaki-San we were wondering when you would arrive"

Naruto gave a quick nod before saying with a grin "hai Hirashi-sama sorry for being late but I wanted to pick something up."

Hirashi raised an eyebrow but giants asked "ano what did you pick up naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of pieces of paper. Hinata looked confused but Hirashi was surprised by the slips of paper knowing exactly what they were.

Hirashi said "Well Uzumaki-San I must say that I didn't expect you to have affinity paper"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "Well you know me, full of surprises"

Hinata and Hirashi both thought "Dont we know it_"_

Naruto then turned to hinata and said "So what do you say Hinata-chan do you want to test your affinity?" as he said this he held out a piece of paper

Hinata nodded and grabs a slip of the paper

Hirashi smiles and says "Well if you to are going to do this then I shall tell you what your results mean"

The two children smiled and nodded

Then naruto said "Ladies first!" he smiled at hinata who blushed and nodded.

Hinata charged her paper with chakra and they were all suprised at what happened. Her paper begame so wet that it fell apart in her had and fell to the ground in puddle but it did not stop there because the puddle began to evaporate almost instantly.

Hirashi was shocked at Hinata's results and thought _"I understand water from her mother but where did fire come from and how are they so powerful and on top of that their polar opposites it shouldn't be possible!"_

Naruto and Hinata looked at Hirashi both surprised by his expression of shock, but Hirashi soon snapped out of it and said "Well Hinata I must say that I am surprised"

Hinata looked down scared that she had upset her father but he quickly stopped this by laying his hands on her shoulders and knelling down to look her in the eyes and said "Hinata know now that I am proud of you and always will be"

Hinata's eyes began to water as she looked up and smiled at her father before jumping at him and hugging him. Hirashi smiled and hugged her back.

Naruto stood to the side happy for his friend but slightly jealous.

He stepped away and waited until they separated a few minutes later.

When they had stopped hugging hinata had a smile that was absolutely beaming

Hirashi stood up all the way and said to naruto "Ok Naruto-san it's time for you to find your affinity then I will tell you both your results"

Naruto nodded and charged his card only for it to begin to glow bright blue with some reddish-orange showing every now and then.

Hirashi was honestly so surprised it was amazing he hadn't fainted but he still had an idea of what it meant so he said "Ok now both of you have surprised me a lot with your results"

First he turned to his daughter and said "Hinata your paper indicated that you have two affinities one for water and one for fire and both are quite strong." Hinata and Naruto's eyes widened at this

Then Hirashi dropped another bomb and turned to naruto and said "Naruto-san I can honestly say that if I am right you definitely deserve your title as the most unpredictable person alive"

Naruto blinked confused as Hirashi continued "Your paper glowed blue now this is normally what happens when someone whose affinity hasn't been determined yet tries to test it"

Naruto looked down thinking that he would have to wait longer to see his affinity but Hirashi kept going "However your paper glowed BRIGHT blue so bright it was almost blinding normally it's a dim blue. Now I believe this means that you have an affinity for pure chakra!"

Naruto was shocked at this proclamation but heard Kurama say "**Good it worked"**

Naruto still shocked asked "_What worked and where have you been the last few days?"_

Kurama responded with a cheeky grin "**Remember how I explained that each Jinchuuriki gains a trait from thier bijuu?"**

Naruto mentally nodded and thought "_Ya but what does that have to do with anything?"_

Kurama said with the grin never leaving his face "**What I mean is that I gave you my ability to manipulate pure chakra to the point it's your natural affinity but I couldn't be sure it would work the way I wanted it to until your affinity was tested."**

Naruto nodded and asked "_Why does this mean exactly?"_

Kurama responded "**It means that you could use pure chakra just like elemental and create justu everything from senbon of chakra to a freaking chakra dragon and even making extra appendages if you want granted that would take time and practice also every elemental affinity will require the same amount of time to master so you can possibly master all of them! And on top of that you can use chakra much like how Shukaku uses sand just imagine what you want and you can make it granted you still need practice to use it to a large scale."**

Naruto gained a distant look that worried Hirashi and Hinata after a few minutes naruto's face gained a shit eating grin and screamed "YATTA!" scaring the crap out of the Hyuugas

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto and Hinata had both began to train their affinities Hinata had decided to start on water so she could incorporate it into her taijustu; while naruto did both his wind and Pure chakra affinities with the liberal use of about forty **Shadow clones**, Naruto had began to slowly increase the number of clones he would use in training so as to condition himself for the mental strain it created.

Kurama had told Naruto that controlling pure chakra was all about will and putting the power behind it to make the chakra visible. So the clones that did this were mostly just playing around with chakra trying to make up whatever came to mind.

So by the end of his training weeks he had a few new pure chakra justu making him giddy to try them out on a real opponent.

As far as his wind affinity went Hirashi showed him the leaf cutting exercise he saw his friend do when he trained it, when naruto asked about this friend Hirashi smiled sadly and said that he had died a while back, but he was now able to cut a leaf about half way.

Now one would ask how naruto got so good in this time it was because when he started having trouble Hirashi told naruto to imagine his chakra cutting this got naruto off to a great start.

During this week naruto was very productive in training his **Current **ability he had gotten to the point that hinata could barley hit him and that was when she was actually trying! Other than that he had began to try and start on another of his six powers he decided to stick with the name the warrior had of **Tekkai (Iron Mass) **By using his pure chakra he would harden the point of impact for any hit right now he was pretty slow about it and could only stop one out of every four hits from hinata but was getting better and eventually he hoped to be able to cover his entire body.

* * *

**-Academy-**

Naruto walked up into the hall his class was in and grinned an evil grin he put on his mask and said **Ototon: Voice amplification, **First of all naruto still does not have any control over sound but all this justu does is increase his voices loudness and adjust it.

All of Naruto's classmates were sitting in their seats doing what ever they wanted as they waited for thier sensei when they heard something it sounded like foot steps from heavy boots then it began

Hinata sighed and thought _"Really?"_

**(Killing time- Trigun)**

_Total slaughter -_as he sang naruto began to release small amounts of Killer intent so as to make people nervous as he walked towards the room

_Total slaughter -_Some of the students began to hid under their desks while the clan rookies even shikamaru sat staring at the door except for sakura and Ino who where hiding behind Sasuke as if he would protect them.

_I wont leave a single man alive- _This caught sasuke's attention because it sounded like what that man had done

_la di da di die- _ This tune disturbed most of them

_genocide -_Que Sasuke's attention and that fact he was actually scared now

_la di **da di**_** died-**The voice took a slightly more demonic tone as the door flew open but no one could see who it was

_**an ocean of**** blood**_**-** Everyone gazed into the hall only to see it was pitch black but the second the word blood was spoken a pair of blood red slit eyes appeared in the hall along with a massive grin that showed long canine teeth ready to bite

_**lets begin the killing**_ **_time_-**The being began to walk in showing everybody his mask first as he formed from the inky darkness followed by his pure white clothing and boots, but what caught their attention was the tribal Kyuubi on his shirt and his terrifying mask.

He then turned to them all and said **"Time to die"** nonchalantly before laughing maniacally

Everyone namely the civilian children jumped up and began to scramble for the door except for the clan children and Sakura who was still hidding behind Sasuke with Ino.

Hinata got up and began to walk towards the figure gaining wide-eyes from everyone who wasn't still scratching at the door. The figure just stood there and allowed her to walk up to him.

When she got right in front of him he asked** "And what do you have to say?"**

She put he hand on his cheek just under his mask and said "cute"

Everyone face faulted but when they regained their composure they saw the figure in a corner with a cloud of depression overhead mumbling "not cute I'm badass"

Everyone sweat dropped. This was the scene Iruka walked into, he sighed and walked to his desk before saying "Everyone get away from the door and take your seat that means you to mister moping maelstrom"

Everyone thought "_Moping maelstrom_?" then it hit them all at once "NARUTO!"

Naruto grinned behind his mask before walking up to sit next to Hinata laughing all the way

Iruka chuckled because he saw everything that had happened along with everyone else in the Hokage's office who were all laughing their asses off right now.

Iruka said "All right now on to team assignments Team 1...**skipping unimportant teams**...Team seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno

Naruto had a smile, Sasuke looked indifferent but also interested, and Sakura looked plain scared at first but that turned back to fangirl quick enough.

"Team Eight Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame" Naruto shot Hinata a happy grin knowing both Kiba and Shino would protect her if need be. But he also knew that chances were she would be the one doing the protecting"

"Finally Team ten Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamachi, and Ino Yamanaka" Shika mumbled "troublesome" Choji continued to munch on his snacks, and Ino looked like her world had crumbled.

Iruka looked up from his clipboard and said "Congratulations everyone I wish you the best and your new senseis will be here momentarily"with that he exited the room.

Naruto kicked back and decided to waited all the while going over what his clones had been doing for the last few hours.

The unimportant teams were picked up quickly enough. Soon after a very beautiful woman wearing a white dress walked through the door along with a man dressed in normal jonin attire the woman said "Team eight with me" while the man simply said "Team ten" and made a come on sigh with his hand.

Both teams left but as Hinata passed he said with a smile "Good luck Hinata-chan"

Hinata said "You to Naruto-kun" with that she left with her team

* * *

**(2 and a half hours later)**

Naruto's eye had been twitching for the last hour so he decided to give his sensei a proper welcome. So he got up from his chair and walked towards the door.

Sasuke saw this and ask\demanded "Dobe what are you doing?"

Naruto simply said "If he wants to be late then I am going to give him a reason." with that he walked out of the door and returned a few minutes later with a bucket of water which he then placed on the door's frame. He then went back to his seat with an satisfied grin.

Sakura said "Naruto-baka there is no way that a jonin would fall for such a simple trick!"

Naruto ignored her and just stared at the door.

A few more minutes later the door opened and the bucket of water fell but the man caught it before it could get him wet. He wore the standard Jonin outfit but he had a mask covering the bottom half of his face and gravity defying silver hair.

He turned towards naruto and asked "My name is Kakashi and I will be your sensei. Now did you seriously expect that to work?"

Naruto grinned and pulled out a kunai and held it up to cut the thin wire besides him that no one noticed till now he then said "No" he then cut the wire.

Kakashi was caught of guard as he was dragged by his ankles by ropes making him drop the bucket and soak himself. The ropes pulled him out of a window and into a ready made catapult. Before he could get up he saw a naruto clone who simply waved goodbye and pulled the lever that sent him flying.

Back in the classroom Sasuke and Sakura were staring at naruto in unveiled shock.

When sasuke snapped out of it he asked "What did you just do to him?"

Naruto grinned a psychopathic grin and replied "Lets just say he will never see dogs the same again."

* * *

**(A few miles away)**

Kakashi finally landed unceremoniously on his face in the middle of the street. He groaned as a crowd gathered to see if he was ok but he ignored all of them in favor of the piece of paper that was laying right in front of him it said.

_Dear sensei_

_I hope this teaches you never to be late again because if you are what's about to happen will only be the tip of the iceberg. Now there is a tape underneath this paper give it to the man in the shop next to you and ask him to play it. _

Kakashi did as asked and the man agreed and went to play it but as he left kakashi kept reading.

_Now in the bucket that you were soaked with was enough an entire self of the Inuzuka's female pheromone to attract every male all over the village and it will last for the next couple of hours or so. So I have one question._

_Do you know who let the dogs out?_

_Good luck!_

_Naruto_

Kakashi's eyes widened as he heard howling and a scream of "WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!" come from the Inuzuka pens and a lot of baking. Then the music form the tape started

**(Who let the dogs out by Baha men)(I will leave your imagination to decide what happened)  
**

* * *

**(Back in the academy an hour later)**

The grin never left his face as naruto looked out the window of the room listening to the screams of terror that his prank had caused.

Sasuke and sakura moved to a far corner of the room away from naruto because minutes after his prank had been sprung he started to laugh manically.

They all listened as the scream of a little girl got closer and closer before the door to their classroom flew open and Kakashi ran in slamming the door behind him but two dogs tried to push the door back open.

Kakashi screamed "GET BACK CRUFFY, GET BACK SCRUFFY, GET BACK YOU FLEA INFESTED MONGREL!" With one last push he closed the door then made a couple of hand signs and said "**Doton: Earth wall"** A wall of earth formed in front of the door strengthening it.

Kakashi turned towards naruto and glared at the laughing boy saying "Not funny!"

Even Sasuke and Sakura thought it was funny but restrained themselves from laughing

Kakashi sighed and calmed down and said "Now normally I would say meet me on the roof but..." Barking could still be heard on the other side of the door "Ya so we'll do introductions here"

Sakura proposed "Sensei why don't you go first so we can see the way you want us to do it"

Kakashi nodded and said "Very well, My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your business neither are my dislikes, my hobbies..well your to young to know that, Dreams hmmm never thought of them."

The three genin all had sweat drops and thought "_All he told us was his name"_

Kakashi eye smiled and said "Ok now you" he pointed at Sakura

Sakura nodded and said "My name is Sakura Haruno, My likes are i mean the person I like is, My hobbies include..." looks at sasuke "EEP. My dreams are..." She blushed a deep red

Kakashi shook his head but said "Ok next you" he pointed to sasuke.

Sasuke said "Name Sasuke Uchiha, Likes none, Hobbies none, Dislikes a lot of things, Dreams no I have an ambition it's to kill a certain man"

Sakura thought with a blush "_Cool!"_

Naruto rolled his eyes and thought "_Oh give me a break"_

Kakashi sighed and thought "_Yup he's an avenger gonna have to break him of that"_

Kakashi then turned to naruto and said "Your turn Mr. mask"

Naruto smiled and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes include Ramen, Hinata-chan and her family, the Hokage, Music, my flute, and a certain fox. My hobbies are pranking and playing music. My dislikes include the time it takes to cook ramen, Not listening or playing music, people who can't see the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in, and I hate a certain Uchiha and have made it part of my dream to kill him" He said this last part with a sneer of anger.

The others were surprised by the fact naruto hated anything let alone an Uchiha.

Sakura made her thoughts known by screaming "Naruto-baka just because you can't measure up to Sasuke-kun doesn't mean you have to hate him and you wouldn't even be able to kill him if you tried!"

Naruto gave her a leveled glare and sneered "Shut up haruno get it through your thick head we are ninja now so you better start acting like it" he said shocking the others even Sasuke but he continued "I wasn't even talking about your precious Uchiha." He said this last bit sarcastically before continuing "No the one I am talking about is much more dangerous"

Sasuke cut him off saying "No you won't take him because I will be the one to kill him"

Naruto scoffed at Sasuke and said "You think I mean Itachi? HA! The one I'm going after is much more dangerous"

Sasuke stood confused and said "What do you mean? Last I checked me and Itachi were the only Uchiha left."

Naruto snorted "Grow up and learn that you can't do every alone also I have it on good authority that an Uchiha was the one that killed my parents on the day I was born and that he is still around."

The others were shocked beyond belief but Sasuke still managed to ask "Who's authority is that?"

Naruto turned from him and said "None of your business." with that he turned and left by jumping out an open window.

The three remaining ninja just stared at the window for a few more minutes before kakashi snapped out of it and said "Ok now that that is done here be at this location at this time tomorrow I will explain then since I need to go and give Naruto the information now"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded as Kakashi left out of the same window it didn't take long before they heard him scream "OH COME ON!" followed by a lot of barking.

* * *

**-Top of the Hokage Monument-an hour later-  
**

Naruto sighed as he sat on top of his fathers head berating himself thinking "_Fuck why did I blow up like that! Even if it was true."_

Kurama didn't like to see naruto like this so he said "**Naruto calm down none of that was your fault"**

Naruto wanted to agree with kurama but couldn't seem to allow himself to but thought _"It may not have been Kurama but that doesn't make me feel any better"_ as he said this he brought his knees up to his chest and stared at his mask which was in his hands.

**"Kit I honestly don't know what to say that will make you feel better so I'm just going to say get over it."** Kurama finished

"Get over it?" Naruto repeated

"**Yup get over it and get on with your life also don't live for revenge or else you'll only end up like sasuke if he continues down his path"** Finished Kurama with a grin knowing what that last tidbit would do.

Naruto paled slightly and shouted "OH HELL NO! I will never end up like that emo prick!"

Naruto heard chuckling from behind him so he turned around and found Kakashi eye smiling at him

Kakashi said "Well I hope not it would be to much of a pain to have two moping students around all the time"

Naruto stood up and walked up to kakashi bowed his head down and said in a low voice "I'm sorry"

Kakashi bent down and used his hand to lift naruto's head before saying "There is nothing to be sorry for naruto" with that he hugged naruto.

Naruto didn't know what to do in this situation but then he heard kurama say **"Do what your heart tells you to."**

Kurama's words were what broke the dam. Naruto's eyes overflowed with tears as he returned Kakashi's hug with a cry of "INU-NIISAN!"

Kakashi was surprised at what naruto called him but decided to ask later.

Eventually naruto managed to calm down and say "Thank you Inu-nii for being there when I was younger for protecting me."

Kakashi eye smiled and said "Your welcome Otouto but I have to ask how did you know?"

Naruto managed to give him a smile and said "Kind of hard not to when your the only person in the village with gravity-defying silver hair"

Kakashi had to restrain himself from face palming at that but did say "I guess so huh?"

Naruto's smile grew to a grin by this point and Kakashi continued "Ok Otouto now tomorrow meet at training ground seven at 7 am ok?"

Naruto nodded happily and kakashi said "Good now go home and get some sleep trust me you have a long day tomorrow."

Naruto nodded again and with one more hug he began to run home but as he ran he screamed "Thank you Inu-Niisan and remember if your late tomorrow I will make what I did today look like a whoopee cushion by comparison."

Kakashi paled at the mere thought of what naruto would do but turned to walk home until he heard barking and screamed "OH COME ON!" and ran for his life.

* * *

**-With naruto-**

Naruto had returned to his apartment and decided to go to sleep a little early. As he settled in bed he heard kurama say **"Well looks like you got someone else to add to your growing list of precious people"**

Naruto smiled and mumbled "Thank you Kurama"

Kurama asked **"For what?"**

Naruto continued "For being my first friend" having said this he fell asleep

Kurama gave a truly happy smile and said "**No Naruto thank you for being mine"** With that he to fell asleep

* * *

**-Next morning Training ground Seven-**

It was about six-thirty a.m. when naruto walked into training ground seven. He looked around to get a layout of the land and saw there was a bridged, large forest on both sides of the grounds, a decent sized lake, and a good sized plain area with three poles sticking out of the ground, but what caught his eye was the Memorial stone that was off to the side of the bridge just outside of the training grounds.

Naruto walked up to the stone and looked at the various names labeled on it but two names stood out. They were his parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto vowed that he would live up to them and make them proud.

Kurama told naruto "**You already have naruto."**

Naruto smiled as he walked to the poles and thought "_Thank you kurama"_

* * *

When naruto reached the poles he was surprised to find that sasuke was leaning against the pole on the far left and sakura was sitting on top of the pole in the middle.

They both watched as naruto walked up to them. When he was right in front of them he said "sorry for the way I acted yesterday."

Sakura was the first to speak "it's ok naruto, from what you said yesterday you had every right to be angry, I know I would be angry if someone did the same to my family."

Naruto gave a small nod and smile from behind his mask and said"thanks sakura"

Sakura smiled and said "no problem naruto" she then held out her hand and asked "friends?"

Naruto beamed and grabbed her hand and said "Freinds"

Naruto turned towards sasuke and asked "well?"

Sasuke looked at naruto and said "Look after what you said yesterday I went home and thought about what you said and i realized that as much as I would love to destroy him with my own hands right now. It's going to take time to get strong enough to do that and even then chances are either way one of us would kill the other so it might help if someone helped me."

Sasuke said all of this getting wide eyes from both Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto snapped out of his shock first turned to sakura and said "Damn I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once."

Sasuke's eye twitched causing naruto to chuckle and say "Oh calm down i get where your coming from I think so how about this We help you take down Itachi and you help me take down my target deal?"

Sasuke smirked "Deal"

Sakura pitched in "Don't forget about me!"

They stared at her and naruto asked "Are you sure?"

Sakura said "Yup can't let you two go and get yourselves killed now can I?" Naruto and Sasuke both smirked at her answer.

"Oh good your all getting along" said kakashi as he walked into the clearing at seven o clock exactly.

"Hey sensei!" shouted Naruto happily, Sasuke nodded in his direction, and sakura waved at him.

Kakashi eye smiled having seen everything that had happened in the last few minutes and already could tell these three would most likely pass but he still had to test them.

Kakashi motioned for them to come closer. When they did he pulled out two bells and said "Now normally I would take a while to explain everything I don't feel that's necessary so I'll give you the quick run down ok?"

The three of them nodded as Kakashi continued "Good, alright then you have until noon to get these two bells from me this test has a sixty-six percent failing rate who ever does not retrieve one of these bells will fail and be sent back to the academy for another year understood?"

As kakashi spoke Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's faces paled and gained expressions of pure horror.

Kakashi smiled and said "OK remember come at me with the intent to kill and BEGIN!"

Instantly Sasuke and Sakura disappeared trying to get some distance to make a plan.

Kakashi looked at naruto and said "You're a strange one aren't you"

Naruto shrugged and said "Well one way to find out right?" with that he settled into his fighting stance that he used against Mizuki. Legs slightly bent and shoulder width apart with his arms hanging at his sides

Kakashi gave a chuckle and said "True"

Naruto smirked and said "Well come at me"

Kakashi nodded and charged at naruto with low Chunin speed. Naruto could tell he was holding back a lot because he was only moving slightly faster than Mizuki did.

Kakashi sent a wide swipe with his arm so naruto jumped back to avoid it but was unable to avoid kakashi who stepped on the gas suddenly going at high chunin speed aiming a punch for his sternum.

Naruto didn't have any choices being that he was still in mid air, so in order to avoid a lot of damage he called **Tekkai!** Kakashi's punch landed knocking some of the air out of naruto and sent him further into the air and farther back then he intended but naruto managed to summer salt in the air and stick the landing quickly regaining his balance and falling back into his stance

Kakashi's eyes widened from the moment his punch landed. The second his fist hit naruto's chest it felt like he hit a boulder but his surprise increased as he saw naruto land and get back into his stance looking only slightly winded. So he asked "How?"

Naruto grinned having regained the small amount of breath he had lost and said "Easy that was my **Tekkai** ability, by charging chakra to the point of impact I'm able to significantly decrease the amount of damage I sustain while causing some damage to my opponent in return but it's far from finished cause that punch is still gonna leave a good sized bruise."

Kakashi nodded generally intrigued by this information but he wasn't the only one as both Sasuke and Sakura watched they were shocked by naruto's ability and decided to hang low for now and wait to see what else he had.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand was having a conversation with Kurama "_So what do you think?"_

Kurama replied by saying _**"**_**Kakashi is ****definitely holding a lot back but that is unimportant at the moment right now you have to figure this test out."**

Naruto asked "_Can't you just tell me?"_

Kurama chuckled and said "**Now were would the fun be in that but I guess I can give you a hint. So why are you placed in groups of three genin?"**

Naruto thought for a moment since it looked like kakashi wasn't going to attack _"Well according to Iruka-sensei we are put in squads of three genin to increase the chance of mission success and to promote teamwo...OF COURSE THANK KURAMA!"_

Kurama smiled and said "**Your welcome Naruto now get to it!"**

* * *

Kakashi watched as a melody of emotions played out on naruto's face first was confusion, then he displayed a thoughtful look, and finally he showed realization as if he figured something out. Kakashi thought _"Hmm I wonder if he figured it out?"_

He got his answer when naruto reached into a pocket on the inner lining of his coat and pulled out **Tengoku no Kitsune** and said with a smirk "Well it's been fun sensei but I got to get to work!"

Kakashi went on guard after all he had been there when Naruto fought Mizuki so he knew exactly what he was capable of with that instrument.

Sasuke and Sakura both stared at their blond teammate and wondered what he would do with a glass flute of all things. They got their answer when he shouted** Shadow clone justu** and then began to play a calm tune for a moment as the clones made hand signs calling **Chakra Manipulation: Fox claws** pure blue chakra formed five armor-like claws over each of the clone's hands

Kakashi was in a word speechless **Chakra Manipulation?! **What the fuck!

But he was cut short of his musing as the clones began to charge him as the real naruto called **Mirage assault**

Kakashi wasn't worried about the clones per say but it's what happened during the first assault form them that surprised him.

During this assault the first clone jumped and aimed for kakashi's head so kakashi ducked under allowing the clone to sail over him. Then the next two came not even a moment later working together they tried to cloths line him but kakashi dodged by jumping over and out of reach. This is where the final clone came and tried to impale kakashi. But kakashi out maneuvered the clone by grabbing its arm while still in the air and flipping over it before kicking the clone.

His shock came from the fact that the clone didn't disappear in a poof of smoke like normal no his foot went through the clone who just blurred out of existence.

Kakashi landed and turned to see the first three clones standing there looking at him and a moment later the clone he had just kicked blurred back into existence next to them.

Kakashi had to give it to naruto he truly was unpredictable.

* * *

**-Naruto-**

During the first confrontation the real naruto was able to slip away from kakashi and into the forest in order to find his teammates.

Finding Sakura was easy enough considering she was running around the forest making so much noise it was impossible not to notice her. When he explained everything he found out, omitting some things like kurama, she agreed and said that they needed to find Sasuke to let him know.

Sasuke was a little harder to find but when they did they showed up just in time to see Kakashi fighting the last two clone of naruto that were standing.

Naruto smirked and asked "Enjoying the show?"

Sasuke turned to him and said "While I do want an explanation it can wait"

Naruto nodded and said "Alright I promise to explain later but for now we need a plan does anyone have one?"

Sakura was the first to speak and say "I have one."

* * *

**-Kakashi-**

Kakashi had to say naruto's tactic was impressive. This combo of clones and genjustu would defeat many ninja. But Kakashi wasn't one of them.

After having gotten annoyed with this pointless back and forth kakashi had grabbed one of the clones when it attacked him and without letting go punched it in the face only to be rewarded with a poof of smoke signifying its defeat.

The gears turned quite fast in kakashi's mind as he figured out how naruto did it. He used the genjustu to make the target in this case kakashi see the clone's movements in slow motion after it attacked.

So when the clone attacked the genjustu was not in affect so the clone moved normally, but after the clone attacked the genjustu activated forcing the target to see the clone move in slow motion but perceive it as normal.

It was like showing someone a video in slow motion but convincing them it was running at normal speed. So while the target saw the clone right next to them in reality the clone was already out of danger and at a safe distance.

With this knowledge it didn't take kakashi that long to dispatch the remaining clones. As he finished the final clone he turned to see naruto who was already playing a fast but pleasant tune on his flute.

But kakashi became wary when the flute began to glow but surprised when a chakra version of a musical stanza began to flow out of one end of the flute until it was around twenty feet long and three feet wide.

Naruto smirked and shouted "Good luck sensei** Stanza Strike!"** with the flick of his hand naruto used his flute to guide the stanza like a whip at kakashi

Kakashi was confused how did naruto expect to hit him from there. He was forty feet away from naruto and that justu's range was too short.

He got his answer when he saw the stanza begin to lengthen as it narrowed forcing him to jump away.

Naruto smirked and shouted "I see you understand now sensei. I can control the length of this justu by making it wider or thinner thus shortening or lengthening it!"

Kakashi's eye began to twitch as he thought "_The hell this kid is pulling more justu out of his ass then I have copied!"_

Kakashi continued to dodge unaware that naruto was forcing him towards stage two of their plan. When Kakashi was forced near the lake he heard a splash and turned around to see Sakura already throwing multiple kunai at him before diving back into the water.

Kakashi dodged the kunai but heard a sizzling sound and ran, as the kunai sakura had just thrown were equipped with explosive tags on them, they exploded making a decent sized blast.

Kakashi skid to a stop as he escaped the blast with only a few burns on his cloths. However, just as he stopped Sasuke jumped from the bushes, made some hand signs, and shouted **Katon: Grand Fireball!**

Kakashi stood shocked and thought "_A genin shouldn't have the chakra needed to perform that technique!"_

Sasuke formed a massive ob of fire from his mouth towards kakashi quickly proving him wrong and forcing him back towards naruto.

Naruto saw his chance and using the still formed stanza sent it at the airborne kakashi and had it rap around him like a rope making sure to keep his hands apart and ending the battle.

**(End fight)**

* * *

Naruto reeled in kakashi as both sasuke and sakura walked up to naruto.

Sakura took this opportunity to get the bells by cutting them from kakashi's belt with a kunai.

Naruto then released kakashi only after the bells where in their hands. It was at this point that the alarm went off.

Kakashi eye smiled as he was set on the ground and released from his binds. When he was completely free he said "Good job you three I am very impressed with what you have done"

The three smiled or in Sasuke's case smirked and said "Thank you Sensei"

Kakashi then asked "Now can any of you tell me what the purpose of this test was?"

Again they all spoke at the same time and said "Teamwork."

Kakashi nodded and said "Another point for each of you now onto evaluations"

First he turned to sakura and said "Sakura while I didn't get a very good read on your abilities during this test I can learn more as we go along but from what I could see and have read in your file. You are a very technical person but from what just happened you're not afraid to get up close and personal in a fight so I would suggest that if you continue this path you either focus on taijustu or get a weapon maybe a sword or something like that. Also you made more noise in that forest than a stampede so we will be working on your stealth. Finally you have very small chakra reserves.

Sakura blushed as her weak points were pointed out but Kakashi continued and said "But you have very good chakra control so with that you might want to learn some medical justu or something similar."

Sakura nodded at kakashi's assessment of her skills and vowed to get better.

Kakashi then turned to Sasuke and said "Sasuke you're in a similar boat to Sakura I didn't get a lot from this test but you show potential with your fire justu but showed no taijustu so I suggest something that focuses on using your legs because almost all fire justu are difficult to use without hand signs so protecting your hands would be useful.

Sasuke nodded in approval of his skills

Kakashi finally turned to Naruto and said "Naruto, I don't know where to begin you showed great skill in taijustu, genjustu, ninjustu, and tactics granted they can all be refined due to the fact you expelled way to much chakra to do most of your justu. But your stealth is second to none so I will ask for your help in teaching that to your teammates.

Naruto nodded but Kakashi continued and asked "There is one thing I have to ask though what was that fighting style you used and where did you learn those justu?"

Naruto smiled and said "Well since I already said I would give Sasuke and Sakura an explaination I guess nows as good a time as any."

Naruto cleared his throat and started "What you saw was my fighting style the **Rokushiki **or **Six Powers**"

Kakashi gained a thoughtful look and said "I know I have heard that name before but I can't place where."

Naruto smiled and said "I guess you would have heard about it all you have to do is look in this book on page 66." As he said this he pulled the book with the legend out of his trench coat and handed it to kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the book with wide eyes and asked exasperated "Naruto did you seriously do what I think you did?"

Naruto grinned and said enthusiastically "Yup! I took the fighting style of one of these fairy tales and made it real!"

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked at this explanation from naruto and Sasuke asked "How?"

Naruto turned towards them and said "It was actually easier than I thought that being said I only have two of the six powers made and somewhat functional but still I got it to work!"

Kakashi shook his head and said "I've said it once and I'll say it again you are the most unpredictable ninja ever."

Naruto smirked and said "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't!"

They all got a chuckle out of that even Sasuke who then asked "Wait what about Sensei's other question where did you learn them?"

Naruto blinked having forgot that question he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "Oh well…I made them."

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all stared at Naruto for a minute before screaming "WHAT!"

Naruto scratched his cheek and continued "Ya I made them up over the last month or so."

Kakashi was close to having a panic attack as he thought _"What else can this boy throw at me before I crack seriously some of those justu were close to if not B-rank justu!"_

Sasuke and Sakura both stared at naruto who was grinning all the time before he got an idea and said "Wait Kakashi sensei what did you say that Sasuke and Sakura needed to learn the most?"

Kakashi blinked confused and said "I don't see where this is going but I'd say Sasuke needs a taijustu style that focuses primarily on using his legs and Sakura needs something to allow her to get up close to an enemy and hold her own like a sword style or taijustu style. Why do you ask?"

Naruto grinned and said "Pages 37 and 105"

Kakashi blinked until he realized he was still holding naruto's book so he turned to the pages naruto pointed out and his eyes grew wide

On the pages were the **Black**** leg style **and **Santoryu style**

* * *

**Holy Crap that took a while to write about an entire week and almost sixty pages later and here you go everyone! This took so much longer than I thought it would have but that's what's great about the holiday's lots of free time!**

**There will be a poll after I start the other story The Ultimate Combo which will be a Toriko fanfic and I will start on it today. It will be written in a different format so let me know which you all like better and I will use that one.**

**So Favorite and review if you like it**

**CreationsChimera OUT!**


	2. Training before the Wave

**Hello again everyone it is I CreationsChimera with the next installment of Play me a Medlody!**

**Now I was Shocked in the first four hours the story was up it got 5 reviews FIVE! That's more than my other stories got in the same amount of time!" Thank you all so much!**

**REVIEW TIME**

**LesMislover2013, Sara, ak, and Yukicrewger2 – Thank you all for your support it really means a lot to me!**

**WizardShinobi- I didn't forget but he has to work up to that so he won't be making them for a while and even when I do allow that to happen I don't think it would be something commonly used also I don't attribute that to Kurama's ability I am pretty sure Kushina could do that before Kurama was sealed in her. Thanks for your review! **

**Buterflypuss- Thanks for your advice**

**REVIEWS DONE**

**SO ****Creationschimera owns NOTHING from naruto or anything associated with it or one piece, Toriko, or ANYTHING!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW it would help so much**_

* * *

Hello- Normal speech

_Hello-thought speech_,_ flashbacks, songs_

**Hello- Demon or bijuu speech**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**- Riding on the Music's Wave-**

**-Previously on Play me a Melody-**

After hearing that naruto recreated a fictional taijustu style into real life Sasuke and Sakura both stared at naruto who was grinning all the time before he got an idea and said "Wait Kakashi sensei what did you say that Sasuke and Sakura needed to learn the most?"

Kakashi blinked confused and said "I don't see where this is going but I'd say Sasuke needs a taijustu style that focuses primarily on using his legs and Sakura needs something to allow her to get up close to an enemy and hold her own like a sword style or taijustu style. Why do you ask?"

Naruto grinned and said "Pages 37 and 105"

Kakashi blinked until he realized he was still holding naruto's book so he turned to the pages naruto pointed out and his eyes grew wide

On the pages were the **Red leg style **and **Santoryu style**

* * *

**-Now-**

Kakashi gave naruto a long hard look before asking "are you sure?"

Naruto grinned and said "Well it's not my choice is it?"

Kakashi chuckled and said "I guess not."

Sasuke frowned at being left out of the loop and asked "what are you both taking about?" Sakura nodded confirming her confusion in what was happening.

Kakashi looked at them and said "Well do you both understand what naruto just explained?"

They both nodded and Sakura said "I believe so, Naruto found a taijustu style in some fairy tale and using what the story explained about it recreated it in real life. Am I right?" she asked with a look of confusion

They both nodded and Kakashi said "Exactly, so can you guess what we are going to do?"

Sasuke finished by saying "My best guess is that both Sakura and myself will also be doing this."

Naruto grinned and shouted "CORRECTAMOONDO! My duck-ass haired friend!"

Kakashi and Sakura both looked at Sasuke's hair for a moment before both burst out in laughter.

Sasuke bristled at the insult and growled out rather loudly "My hair does not look like a DUCK'S ASS!"

Sakura managed to calm herself down quick enough to hand him a compact mirror she had.

Sasuke looked at her strangely but opened the tiny mirror and looked in. His face paled and then flushed red in seconds and he screamed "WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME MY HEAD LOOKED LIKE POULTRY!"

Another round of laughter exited the other three people in the area.

After a few minutes they all managed to calm themselves down. They proceeded to ignore the glare Sasuke was sending them.

Kakashi spoke "Ok now in order to train you both I must first know do you want to do the same thing naruto did?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura closed their eyes and thought for a moment. After they thought they looked at each other than a Kakashi and nodded.

Naruto grinned and Kakashi eye smiled and said "Alright then so Naruto would you please explain to them what it is you think they should learn or more accurately create."

Naruto smiled and said "Hai sensei!"

Naruto first turned to Sakura and said " Going of what Kakashi-sensei said, I think you should recreate the **Santoryu. **This style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth."

Sakura questioned "How would that work?"

Naruto shrugged and said "Beats me that's for you to figure out."

Sakura pouted at naruto, who then turned to Sasuke and said "Now the **Black leg** Taijustu style focuses on using the legs and feet, so you can protect your hands."

Both nodded as Kakashi decided to intervene in the conversation and suggest "Well if you are going to do this then you will all need equipment and tutors!"

They all blinked and Sakura asked "Tutors? But you're our sensei."

Kakashi smiled and said "Though I like the sound of that I'm afraid that I don't know much about fighting with a Katana and am not a taijustu master, Honestly the one I can help the most is Naruto with his justu seeing as he throws them around all willy-nilly."

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked put out but Kakashi quickly continued by saying "Oh don't get me wrong I'll still be training you for the majority of the time but for your styles your tutors will be the ones to handle that."

Sasuke and Sakura both smiled at the explaination then naruto asked "So Sensei what should we do now?"

Kakashi brought a finger to his chin and thought but then said "For now I want you all to go to a Equipment shop and get weights and anything else you might think you would need for training and meet back here in 3 hours. While you're doing this I will be going to report your success to Hokage-sama understood?"

The three genin nodded and with that Kakashi **Shushined **away to deliver his report leaving the three of them to their own devices.

Sakura then asked "So does anyone know a good weapons shop?"

Sasuke shook his head no saying that he used the stored up shuriken and kunai from his clan.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute before he grinned and said "I think I know one but I haven't been there myself."

They both looked confused and Sasuke asked "What do you mean?"

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I was always scared to go in."

Sakura blinked confused and asked "Why?"

Naruto sighed and said dejectedly "Well I thought they might be like the others."

Sasuke and Sakura motioned for him to continued

Naruto continued as he sat down and said "You might as well sit down this may take a while." They did as told "Alright, You both know that I'm not that well liked right?"

They both nodded when they realized why was that? Naruto then continued "Well some shops don't like me so much that they either kick me out the second I walk in or overcharge me to a crazy amount. Heck, once an equipment shop owner threw half of his stock of Kunai at me just to get me to leave and what's worse all I was doing was walking down the street his shop happened to be on!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura gaped at this unable to understand why someone would do that to anyone let alone Naruto, granted he pulled a lot of pranks but none of those were life threatening and from what he just said he was basically attacked just for walking near a store!

They both stared for a few more minutes before Sakura asked "Why would they do that?"

Naruto lied by just shrugging and saying"I don't have a clue but that's all in the past so I don't care about that incident."

Sasuke and Sakura could only nod dumbly at their teammates ability to forgive people who wronged him but Sasuke asked "How can you forgive them so easily?"

Naruto smiled and gained a distant look as he got up from his spot and said "If I can't forgive those who wrong me, How can I expect others who I wrong to forgive me? Also if I stoop to their level I am no better than they are." He then turned and looked at them and smiled asking "Right?"

Sasuke looked shaken by this as he thought to himself _"Is he right? If I keep going after Itachi am I no better than he is? But can I forgive him? I'll have to think about this but for now I'll be a team player."_ Sasuke promised himself that he would for the time being he would try and be friends with both Naruto and Sakura and with their help take down Itachi and get some answers.

Sakura was having a similar problem as she thought _"Sasuke, Naruto they have both had such hard lives and here I am complaining out how bad mine is! Compared to them I'm on Fucking cloud nine" _Her inner self decided to chip in **_"_****Ya we were a total bitch to Naruto and completely worthless to Sasuke we don't deserve to even be near them**_"_ It was then she made a vow to get stronger so she would have the right to even be close to them and strong enough to be able to fight with them.

Naruto smiled while thinking "_I hope I got through to them."_

Kurama decided to speak **"Naruto just look at them their seriously giving it some thought so for now you have done all you** **can**."

Naruto said gaining Sakura and Sasuke's attention "Well let's go get our equipment!"

Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked and nodded with that they all left for the weapons shop that naruto knew about.

* * *

**-Hokage's office-**

*Knock Knock* came the tunking of a hand against the Hokage's door Sarutobi smiled and beckoned them by calling "Please come in."

In walked Kakashi to whom Sarutobi said "Ah Kakashi I honestly hadn't expected you for another few hours shouldn't your test be going on right now?"

Kakashi chuckled embarrassed and said "Hai Hokage-sama normally it would be but after what happened to me yesterday I thought it wise to not be late."

Sarutobi laughed openly and said "No reason to be embarrassed Kakashi. Naruto has pulled pranks on everyone in the village."

Kakashi sighed but nodded knowing it was true heck some of naruto's worst pranks were even worse than what happened yesterday. Oh that poor shop owner.

Sarutobi then asked "So what do you think?"

Kakashi blinked and said "Honestly I don't know what to think."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean"

Kakashi elaborated "I can't get a read on them they are all over the place Sasuke seemed like an avenger like his file said but prior to and during the test he was civil towards Naruto I seemed what Naruto said yesterday really got to him and made him think."

Sarutobi nodded and smiled before saying "Leave it to Naruto to get Sasuke to think about what he's doing."

Kakashi also smiled as he continued "As for sakura it's basically the same she was acting just like a fangirl but naruto seemed to talk her away from this path and I don't think I could have done that if I had tried.

Sarutobi chuckled and said "At this rate naruto will become the village therapist and psychologist."

Kakashi eye smiled and said "Naruto certainly is something. He was the one that surprised me the most during the test."

Sarutobi interrupted him saying "I already know I was watching."

Kakashi nodded and said "Well may I ask for your opinion Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi replied "I can tell the will of fire burns brightly in this generation and they will all be the strongest generation we have ever seen and Naruto will likely be the one to lead them."

Kakashi asked "How can you be sure."

Sarutobi got up from his chair and walked to the window and said "I believe in them Kakashi that is all the basis I need."

Kakashi nodded and said "Then I will believe in them as well Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi smiled and said "Good now Kakashi I want each of them to be in the upper tier of our chunin level ninja if not lower jonin level by the Chunin exams is that understood?"

Kakashi was shocked and asked "Hokage-sama that's only 9 months away! Why so soon and how?!"

Sarutobi got serious and looked Kakashi dead in the eye and said "Iwa is going to be competing in this year's exams along with Kumo and a new village called Oto. Iwas worries me because of how much naruto looks like his father even with that mask of his. Kumo is still on watch because of the Hyuuga incident. Finally Oto just popped up out of nowhere and their kage is unknown but I have my suspicions. Don't think you're the only one being told this both my son and Kurenai have also been told this so do you understand.

Kakashi could see the seriousness in this and said "Yes Hokage-sama but how?"

Sarutobi gave a small smile and said "However you see fit I also heard your idea for tutors and agree; so get who you need and if need be say it's under orders from me ok."

"Hai Hokage-sama by your leave" Said Kakashi as he bowed. Sarutobi waved a hand and Kakashi left through the door to return to his team.

Sarutobi turned back to the window and said "Now it's time for the next generation to take over I wonder if I'll be able to see it."

* * *

**-With Team Seven-**

"This is the place." Said naruto as he pointed out a fairly small shop that had a sign above it with the name **Iron Dragon**

Sakura and Sasuke both looked at it and thought _"It doesn't look like much"_

Both were proven wrong when they walked in. Inside was every weapon lovers wet dream there was no place in the shop that didn't have some kind of weapon. To the left sharp weapons like swords and spears, on the right blunt weapons like gauntlets and nun chucks. Every weapon one could possibly think of was most likely on these selves. There was even a section for clothing.

"Hello welcome to our shop!" came a perky voice. Team seven turned to see it was a girl she wore a pink Chinese style shirt and short pants her brown hair was done up in two buns.

Naruto was surprised that she wasn't the least bit phased by his outfit that seemed to cause heart attacks on a regular basis when he walked around.

She then said "Hello my names Tenten is there anything I can help you with?"

Sasuke spoke "Yes actually our sensei sent us to buy equipment to help in our general training and our specialties"

She smiled and said "Alright all I need to know is what your specialties are and I can give you the equipment for that and a standard set for more general training is that ok?"

All of Team Seven nodded.

Sasuke said "Sure names Sasuke, As for me I will be specializing in Taijustu but my style focuses primarily on jumping and my legs with minimum use of my arms."

Tenten nodded and said "Hmm, I have to say I have never heard of a Taijustu style like that but for that I suggest a heavier set of leg weights."

Sasuke nodded then Sakura spoke "My style requires that I become well versed in Kenjustu."

Tenten's eyes lit up and she grabbed sakura's hands as she said "Oh another girl that actually likes weapons!"

Naruto asked "What do you mean?"

Tenten turned to him never releasing Sakura's hand and said "Most girls around our age are more interested in boys so they never realize that if they only spend time chasing them and not training they are likely to die or worse!"

Sakura turned slightly green and gained a horrified look at the thought and said out loud "Naruto thank you for setting me straight."

Naruto said "Anytime Sakura!"

Tenten blinked at that line and said or asked "I guess you were like that till resently?"

Sakura nodded and said "Ya but naruto got me to think about it and I decided that I don't plan on dying anytime soon so I needed to get my ass in gear." Tenten along with Naruto smiled as Sasuke smirk at her answer.

Tenten said "Good for ya"

She then heard a voice "Oh we have customers it's nice to meet you all my name is Dan Sparta" They all turned to see a man he was wearing a blacksmith apron and black pants. He had short brown hair and was pretty buff showing his experience in blacksmithing. He had a couple of scars but that only helped his image.

Dan saw who his customers were and smiled but when he looked at Naruto he stared for a minute longer before his smile came back full force surprising naruto.

Dan then turned to Tenten and said "Tenten I could hear what was going on so why don't you go help Sasuke and Sakura find what they need while I help Naruto here."

Tenten nodded and beckoned Sasuke and Sakura to follow her.

When they were out of hearing range Dan bent down to Naruto's level and said "I honestly didn't expect to see you again so soon."

Naruto asked "What do you mean?"

Dan smiled and said "I don't think I would forget someone who came into my shop under a **Henge** and bought that same outfit would I?

Naruto looked shocked and said "I guess not." But then he asked "Why are you being nice to me?"

Dan looked sad and said "I have seen the way people treat you and I do know why. I can hazard a guess and say you do too based on your shirt's design. But you don't have to worry you will always be welcome in my shop." Naruto got watery eyes and smiled.

Dan continued and asked "Now how can I help you?"

Naruto smiled and said "Well you already heard the conversation from earlier so if I cut to the chase I need equipment for my taijustu which heavy on chakra usage."

Dan was confused and asked "can you describe it?"

Naruto continued "Sure there are six parts to it I already have two somewhat down but they could be improved the first allows me to ride on sound waves so I can avoid every attack sent my way, The next allows me to harden my body to mimic iron and prevent damage to myself, The next allows me to move at sonic speeds by kicking off of the ground ten times in the blink of an eye, Next is the ability to puncture my enemies with my fingers, Next I can send blades of wind or chakra with a kick, Finally I can literally jump in the air for as long as I need to."

Dan was speechless he had never heard of any taijustu that could do these thing but when he managed to get a hold of himself he said "The only things I think I can help with is the one to move at insane speeds." He got up and went to a self with naruto right behind him he then grabbed something. He then turned to Naruto and said "This is a gravity seal with it.."

Naruto cut him off and said "It can increase the gravity of any object or person it is placed on only affecting that object or person."

Dan blinked and said "Well I'm impressed; I guess you also want a set of Fuinjustu supplies?"

Naruto asked "You have that?"

Dan smiled and said "Sure do, granted it's mostly novice level material"

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks!"

They then heard Tenten coming back with Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke looked indifferent but Sakura had a big grin plastered on her face.

Naruto asked "Why are you so happy Sakura?"

Sakura held out a katana it had a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping, and a white sheath. She then said "I don't know why but when we passed by it I just felt like it was like it was a part of me."

Naruto smiled and said "Good for you Sakura but you know that you won't be practicing with it right?"

Sakura nodded and said "I know that's why I grabbed this Boken" **(A boken is a wooden practice sword)**

Dan then interrupted and said "Sakura-san that is not a boken it's something similar to a shikomizue but instead of a cane its blade is hidden in a practice sword. You can still use it for practice though so long as you don't take the cover off. So feel free to call it a Boken for now." He then asked "Is there anything else you three need?"

They all shook their heads and Dan said "Alright then let's ring you all up." They all got their new equipment paid for along with a discount Dan was happy to provide much to Tenten's shock and left.

As they walked down the street Sasuke saw something and said "Hey you guys go on ahead and I'll meet up at the training grounds later." With that he left not allowing them to say anything

Sakura and Naruto both looked at each other and shrugged before they kept walking.

* * *

**-Training ground Seven-**

When Naruto and Sakura returned they saw that Kakashi was back already and were shocked but that quickly vanished when they noticed he was talking to three people

The first was male he had a sickly look if the bags under his eyes were any indication. He wore the average jonin outfit his headband was worn more like a bandana allowing his bangs to show along with a tuff of hair right between his eyes. To finish it off he had a standard Katana held across his back.

The next person was female she was as tall as the first man. Her hair was violet colored and long with her bangs going over her shoulders reaching half way down her jonin vest. She wore black gloves that reached halfway up her biceps and over them she wore guards that covered her forearms. She also had a sword across her back.

The final man made Naruto and Sakura question their sanity. He was a little taller than the others but he had a shiny bowl cut hairdo, wore a green spandex suit, and had eyebrows that looked like he glued on caterpillars. Over this he wore a standard Jonin vest and orange leg warmers.

Sakura and Naruto continued to stare in horror until Kakashi finally noticed them and called "Ah Sakura Naruto come over here and meet your tutors."

Kakashi then noticed were they were staring and eyesmiled before saying "Don't worry he's sasuke's tutor."

Both breathed a heavy sigh of relief before they heard a voice "Who's my tutor?"

They turned around to see Sasuke but widened their eyes because sasuke no longer had his poultry haircut instead his hair was flat and combed down to cover the left side of his face.**(Sanji's hair). ** Besides this nothing else had changed.

Naruto and Sakura snapped out of their trance at his new hair cut and pointed at the man Kakashi said was Sasuke's tutor.

Sasuke looked at them man whom they pointed at and promptly paled and screamed "AW HELL NO!" Before running away as fast as his legs could carry him.

The man grinned before screaming "YOSH! Kakashi your student shines almost as brightly as my own when it comes to training look at how eager he is! I must join him in his youth!" The man then took off running after sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe what they had just seen and turned to kakashi speechless.

Kakashi chuckled at their expressions along with the remaining two jonin. Who walked up next to Kakashi.

They then introduced themselves as Yugao Uzuki and Gekko Hayate.

Yugao walked up to Sakura and said with a smirk "Kakashi has already informed us as to what you plan on doing. I speak for both of us when I say that when you finish it. You will be able to fight with the best of them. So are you ready to train?"

Sakura nodded and said determined "Yes Mam!"

Yugao smiled and said "Let's go then." With that she, Hayate, and Sakura walked over to the other side of the field.

Naruto then turned to Kakashi who said "Oh don't worry naruto these kind of training will only happen two days a week other than that you will all be training together but on these days you will be training with me on whatever you need."

Naruto smiled and said "Hai sensei!"

Kakashi then asked "So we have four months of training what say we get started?"

Naruto grinned and said "Let's get to it!"

* * *

**-Cue Training montage-**

**-Play "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk- (Keep the song playing until you see the bolded word **End)

**-Four Months remaining-**

As the song starts we find naruto and the rest of team seven doing the tree climbing exercise; Naruto and Sasuke repeatedly failing only for Sakura to beat them to the top in minutes while they haven't even made it a fourth of the way.

Naruto and Sasuke smirk as they give it another shot this time getting twice as far. Sakura smiles as she continues to run up and down the tree over and over.

Three days later we can see Team seven now in separate parts of the training field.

Sakura is training with her hands as Yugao had told her that she should be able to defend herself with her hands before using a sword, she called this the **Mutoryu** (**No Swords style) **but she was still going over basic sword handling exercise and katas.

Sasuke was running more and more than he had ever done in his life combined all for the sake of the speed he needed for his Taijustu. As he ran Gai threw rocks of various sizes at him and made him dodge to increase his reaction time or deflect them with only his legs so as to strengthen them.

Naruto could be found exchanging various justu with Kakashi as his clones continued to work on Chakra control and Fuinjustu. He had forbidden himself from using them for anything else until both Sakura and Sasuke could also use them.

* * *

**-Three months left-**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are found chasing Tora and returning her to her owner in record time, before being ushered back to the training grounds

When it came to team training all three were currently on the lake's surface trying to use their chakra to stay afloat. Again Sakura was the first to get the exercise as both Sasuke and Naruto fell into the water. Sakura helped them back to the surface and gave them some tips and they were off like rockets.

With this they learned their Elemental Affinities. Sasuke's being lightning and fire, while Sakura had Earth, Naruto had to explain his affinity to chakra saying it was natural hiding the fact Kurama gave it to him. Jaws hit the ground fast. They were told the next month would be only used for Affinities.

Back to separate training.

Sakura was back to training her **Mutoryu** by defending herself from clones of Hayate and Yugao as they attacked her holding nothing back for hours at a time before she would be allowed to use her Boken to frantically block strikes from the clones.

Sasuke was getting a good grasp on the **Black leg style** as he fought against five of Naruto's clones. This only reinforced his thoughts about having help as he knew how good Naruto was and saw how Sakura was doing."

Naruto began to work on his Taijustu some more and was working on his next ability which was what he called **Chakrayaku(Chakra leg)** He was now able to send chakra blades of various sizes at his enemies.**(Subject to change due to naruto being able to control sound soon) **

* * *

**-Two Months left-**

This entire month was all about Elemental afiinities.

The first two weeks went by fast and were very productive as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat next to each other in a triangle pattern as they each held out a leaf.

As they all held out their leaves Sakura's crumbled up, Sasuke's turned to ash as it lit on fire, and Naruto's sliced into pieces.

The next two weeks were used to implement their affinities into their fighting styles. Naruto was able to do this quickly and created his version of the **Shigan(Finger gun)** he called it **Rasendoriru (Spiraling drill).**

Sasuke could perform a number of the **Black leg **techniques and was still working on adding fire to them but would be done soon.

Sakura had gained a number of moves for both her **Mutoryu** and had started to make and learn some of the **Ittoryu(One sword style) **Techniques. On top of this she was able to add her earth affinity to her **Mutoryu** to increase its power and her strength dramatically.

* * *

**-Final month-**

The final month was used to teach different formation or make them. Along with more D-rank missions then before but that didn't mean much as all the members of team seven could now perform most of the techniques they had set out to at the beginning of the training.

Sakura was still trying to find a way to further increase her destructive power with her sword and **Mutoryu.**

Sasuke was still trying to finish adding his fire affinity without getting burned in the end but had also started on his lightning affinity.

Finally Naruto had set out to be able to control sound at least to some degree by the end of the month.

**(End Montage!)**

* * *

By the end of four months Team Seven had changed.

Sakura had changed her look and had braded her hair to make long pink strands with tiny kunai at the ends. She also wore a red short sleeve shirt and much like Yugao she had guards on her forearms. She wore her headband, which she had changed the cloth out for a bloody red color, around her waist as a belt. She now wore a pair of long black pants that reached down to her mid femur. At her side was her sword with the lavender grip tucked in between her and her headband. She still wore black shinobi sandels.

She no longer looked like a pathetic fangirl but a confident Kunoichi. She had managed to learn more in the last four months then she had ever before and would admit it if asked. Yugao said that she was a natural when it came to learning techniques.

Sasuke had also changed he no longer wore his previous outfit now he wore black long pants that reached the top of his steel toe boots. He had a black long sleeve suit shirt with a blue under shirt. He wore his head band around his left arm. He was no longer a child with an ambition of revenge but a Shinobi ready to fight for his village. He was able to now perform all of the basic **Black leg **Techniques and some of the deviations.

Naruto's outfit remained unchanged. But the air around him reeked of confidence for himself and his team. He had created a number of justu for himself and his team on top of that he had done it he could now control sound to a moderate degree.

Their tutors couldn't be more proud at how they had advanced.

Kakashi smiled at his team and said "Alright team I think it's time for our first C-rank mission."

All three of them smiled and nodded.

From that day forward Team Seven would carve their names in history.

**(END)**

* * *

**OK So this is just a Teaser chapter it is not done by any means but I wanted to give everyone something to say peak your interest for the rest and to give you a sneak peak as a gift for Christmas (I am a Christian I celebrate Christmas) This is basically the training prior to the wave mission and I have the entire thing planned out this is maybe a fifth of everything I have planned. I will delete this later when I finish the entire thing then repost it as a full chapter.**

**Somethings may change others may not but this is a small piece from me to you! ENJOY!**

_**THE FOLLOWING RANT CONTAINS SPOILERS SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE NEW CHAPTER OF NARUTO ****GO NOW****!**_

**Kishi why you do this to us. Why why you do this to us Kishi (Say this in a bad Italian accent).**

**Ok but seriously WTF! You had Kurama extracted FROM NARTUO! SERIOUSLY! AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU SAID YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP MARDARA! ARE YOU F****** SERIOUS!**

**If you don't know what I am talking about let it be known that Kishimoto has officially had Kurama extracted from Naruto and given me such a heart ache. Hell in the final panel of this new update Naruto looks like he is dead! **

**KURAMA WHY! TT TT**

**Yes Kurama is my favorite character and Kishimoto has officially made me sad/mad as all hell. **

**ALSO he has Said that Naruto will be ending in 2014 no idea when but it will be in that year; Mixed feelings about this.**

**AND to top it off he said that he doesn't know HOW to defeat Mardara! Are you Kidding me!**

**(RANT END)**

**Thanks for reading please review. Now I have to go crawl into a small hole and cry…..**


End file.
